


On The Night We Met

by seyred



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Slow Burn, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyred/pseuds/seyred
Summary: Waverly is broken by her past, and she carries it like an armour to protect herself from further pain. She had learned the hard way that love is not for her, that life alone, was her forever. She has locked away her heart, forgotten, never to see the light of day again. Because of it, she has hurt a lot of people, the coldness inside of her has pushed away any attempts of getting close to her. Waverly has lost herself into the darkness and has embraced it with finality, that is until a door opens, casting a light of hope at the other side.Nicole lives with her pain every single day, she holds onto it, finding comfort in the suffering. She thinks she deserves the retribution, after causing the loss of her first great love, and the broken heart that came after it. But even in her brokenness, Nicole is giving and loving, incapable of not giving away her fragmented heart. She has surrendered herself to defeat, until she opens a door, and finds a new love. A love that this time she will fight to keep and protect.(NOTE: The story is ongoing, and the direction may still change in the future, depending on how I feel about it or wherever it leads me.)
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 73
Kudos: 206





	1. Raging War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting about something I am passionate about. It gives me great joy (and anxiety) to be sharing something I love, which is telling stories. I am no professional, or even have any background when it comes to writing, but my mind is always filled with stories, that I just need to write them down. I have written different stories that I have yet to finish or continue. I always seem to lose the drive to continue or finish the stories in my head. This is the reason why I am posting one of my stories, and maybe, with your encouragement, I can finish at least one.
> 
> Thank you for your time in reading this! I encourage you to make suggestions or comments along the way, to help me understand or correct my mistakes and errors. I would love to hear your thoughts as well regarding the story I am writing.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy reading this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the night when Waverly and Nicole first met.

“So who’s the lucky bastard tonight Waverly?” Chrissy shouts right next to her left ear and then whips her head dramatically to scan the crowd in front of them.

Waverly cringes and rubs her ear as if it will ease her busted eardrum. “I’m not sure yet Chrissy. I only see the same faces, nothing new has caught my eye yet.”

Chrissy snorts, “You’ve slept with most of the population here in the club.”

Waverly looking appalled, quickly smacks her friend on her right arm. “You make me sound like a whore! I just want a warm body to get me through the night.” She sips her beer, and smirks. “And I just love sex! Don’t judge me!”

“I’m kidding!! You’ve always been candid about it.” Chrissy laughs at her friend’s defense. “But do you ever think of wanting more? Not just a warm body to get you through the night, but a warm bed to come home to every night?” Chrissy says wistfully, her head tilted in thought.

Waverly has wondered from time to time. There are nights when she comes home alone from a night of drinking with her friends, unsuccessful from getting her dose of casual sex. “I don’t think I’m destined to have a fairytale ending. That’s just not for me.” She runs her hand through her hair and takes a huge gulp of her beer.

Chrissy steps closer to Waverly to give her a quick hug. “Hey, that’s not true.. Just because some asshole trampled over your dream of a happy ending doesn’t mean you’ll never have yours.” She puts her hands on Waverly’s shoulder. “We all deserve that.. Especially you..”

A smile of gratitude slowly creeps Waverly’s face. “This is why you’re my best friend.”

“I know babe!” Chrissy flicks her blonde hair to the side with a smirk on her face. “Cheers!!” She bumps her beer bottle with Waverly’s.

As the girls continue their conversation, a tall blonde guy interrupts them. “Hey Waverly!”

Waverly looks at him curiously, trying to figure out who he was. The guy looks hopeful, her demeanor seeming to him like an invitation. He steps towards her personal space and leans close towards her ear. “I was really hoping to see you tonight.” He whispers and leans back, flashing his charming smile.

Waverly just looks on, digging her brain for a name. She might sleep around a lot, and bounce from one person to another, but she respects each of them to remember their names at least. Just that, she has trouble remembering from time to time.

“I’m sorry, but can you remind me of your name again?” It was giving her a headache.

He seemed disappointed with that, but he quickly hid it. “It’s Michael.”

“Oh!” Waverly fakes her realization. She still can’t pinpoint who he was. Michael was a common name.

Michael doesn’t seem to catch Waverly’s lie. Chrissy was trying not to laugh at the situation. Poor guy, Chrissy thinks.

“Well, I was hoping I can get you girls some more drinks.” Michael sounding giddy.

Waverly and Chrissy exchange looks, usually they won’t turn down free drinks, but Waverly doesn’t enjoy interacting with someone she already slept with. She doesn’t want any attachments.

“That’s nice of you Michael, but we’re good!” Chrissy tells him.

“C’mon! Just let me at least buy you both one drink?” Michael pushes, ignoring Chrissy, eyes trained on Waverly.

Waverly knew she needed to be more candid. She needed to remind him.

“I’m sorry Michael, I told you this before. That night was a one-time thing okay?” Waverly tried to be as sincere as she can be, hoping he gets it.

“Well, if you give me a chance, then maybe I can change your mind?” He steps closer not getting her message.

Waverly sighs, trying to come up with a solution. She doesn’t want to call it a night with this obstacle in front of her. She’s been looking forward to tonight.

“How about you buy me a drink then?” Chrissy tries to save, she dabs Michael’s arm for distraction.

Waverly quickly scans the crowd, looking for an out. Red. It catches her eyes, a woman sitting alone at the bar. Her pale skin glows in the dark, her red hair even brighter, like a lighthouse guiding Waverly towards her.

Waverly feels an invisible pull towards the direction of the woman, demanding her attention. Waverly embraces the invitation, intrigued, she wants to unravel this welcomed mystery.

Waverly breaks into a smirk, finally, her night looks promising. She pretends to cough, getting Chrissy’s attention. Michael was still looking at Chrissy with questioning eyes.

“Um Chrissy! I think I found someone I know!” Waverly tilts her head towards the bar.

Chrissy was always perceptive of Waverly’s mind, “Oh! You did? Go ahead! I’ll stay with Michael here.” Chrissy quickly gives Waverly a nod of understanding.

Michael looks back and forth between the two, looking confused. “What?”

“Oh Michael, don’t worry about Waverly. How about you get me that drink?” She bats her eyelashes at him.

It works, “Oh okay! I’ll be back!” He goes to get another drink for Chrissy.

“Phew! That guy is persistent.” Chrissy relaxes, as she watches Michael disappear. She looks back at Waverly, excitement in her eyes. “Tell me about this recent target.”

“Tone it down Chrissy!” Waverly laughs at her friend’s antics. She scans the bar, locating the redhead. “There! Red!” She points at her.

Chrissy follows Waverly’s line of sight. “Oh.. Cute! And a woman!” Chrissy challenges.

“Oh, don’t think I’ve lost touch on the lady’s department.” Waverly replies with a smug smile on her face.

“Well, you haven’t been with any since..” Chrissy tilts her head in wonder. “I don’t even remember.”

Waverly wonders too, coming up with nothing. “Hmm.. I don’t remember too..”

“It’s been a while, you might be rusty!” Chrissy arches her eyebrow.

Waverly smirks, feeling a challenge brewing. “Wanna bet I can get this woman to take me to her bed?”

Chrissy smirks back, “Bring it on!”

“If I win, you buy me drinks on our next night out.”

“And if you lose?”

“We both know I never lose this.” Waverly confidently replies.

Chrissy looks towards the redhead and then looks back at Waverly. She can see the confidence that was oozing out of her friend. She has watched Waverly in action, and has never doubted her skills to catch anyone’s attention, her friend had no problems with it. But.. “Something tells me this one’s different.”

“Here you are again with your intuitions.”

“It’s never failed me before. And you know it.”

“Well, if it's betting against my sexual prowess, then I’m questioning it.”

“Careful Waverly, your confidence might be your downfall.”

“How about it then? Do we have a deal?” Waverly puts out her hand.

“Oh, you’re on!” Chrissy grabs her hand and shakes on it firmly.

Waverly catches Michael slowly making his way back towards them. She points her chin towards his direction. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Chrissy follows. “Eh, don’t worry! I can handle him.”

“Text me if you need anything? And I’ll drop this okay?”

Chrissy steps forward and gives Waverly a hug. She smiles, “Thanks Waves! But we both desperately need to get laid.”

“Oh god! Don’t I know it!” Waverly hugs her back tightly, conveying her gratitude.

Chrissy lets her go, “Now go get your girl!” She winks at Waverly.

Waverly smiles confidently, “Oh definitely!”

Waverly cuts through the crowd, walking towards the bar. Waverly was also silently praying she doesn’t bump into someone familiar anymore. She should really consider searching for other clubs to go to, to avoid run-ins.

As Waverly walks towards the bar, she watches the redheaded woman, studying her. The woman was nursing a bottle of beer, just watching the crowd in front of her, clearly she came alone. Odd, no one is already chatting her up. A beautiful creature like her can’t be missed. Maybe she’s taken? Waverly thought.

The woman was scanning the crowd, bobbing her head to the music when her eyes caught Waverly’s. Waverly watches the woman stop, slack-jawed, slowly checking her out from head to toe.

When the woman’s eyes meet hers again, Waverly smiles knowingly at her and quirks an eyebrow. The woman’s eyes go wide, cheeks blushing, surprised, and looks away. The woman looked embarrassed getting caught.

Waverly slows her steps, like a lion circling her prey, watching the woman in her sight closely. She can see even from a distance how tense the woman is, as if she’s trying her best not to look her way.

Nicole’s eyes caught something ethereal as she was watching the crowd. The entire world around her seemed to have stopped, as a lone figure appeared out of nowhere, taking her breath away. She studies her carefully, every discovery was a treasure. The woman before her was beyond measure, she was beautiful.

Their eyes meet, and Nicole quickly looks away embarrassed.

Nicole can’t seem to help herself though, curiosity winning her over. She tries to take a glance at Waverly’s direction again and startled that Waverly was still looking at her. She’s surprised even more when Waverly continues to walk towards her, with determined steps.

Nicole becomes agitated, feeling cornered. She swivels in her seat, turning her back on Waverly, though she can still feel Waverly’s eyes burning a target on her back.

Nicole tries to concentrate on the beer in her hands. The beer bottle has gone warm, after nursing the same bottle for hours, but the cold and clamminess of her hands may change that. She wonders if that is even possible.

Suddenly, Nicole feels a presence next to her, she silently prays it’s not the same woman who caught her ogling. It was fruitless, she already knew it was her.

Waverly leans in close to the other woman’s left ear. “Hey stranger..” An audible gasp escapes Nicole’s mouth, as her body goes rigid like a plywood. She could feel the burn in her cheeks, by now, she’s full blown blushing.

Waverly slowly leans back, her right cheek an inch away from Nicole’s blushing face. She could feel the heat coming from Nicole’s cheek. She subtly inhaled the surrounding air, and suddenly she’s bombarded with smoked wood with a hint of sweet and spice. It surprises her a bit. It wasn’t the smell she was expecting from her. She was expecting something softer? She watches the woman in front of her follow her face with those wide brown eyes, looking completely off guard.

Those eyes though, they were warm and inviting. Waverly feels like getting lost into them, it should scare her, but she feels safe drowning into those eyes.

Waverly slowly sits on the bar stool next to her, body facing the woman. She smiles with a slight tilt on her head, “You speak right?”

Nicole can’t help but close her eyes. She gives her head a slight shake, trying to wake herself up from a trance.

“My—uh.. I’m..” Nicole tries to speak, and cringes at how she’s stuttering. She can imagine how stupid she looks right now. “Nicole..”

Waverly has seen several people fluster and stumble with their words in front of her, she knew her blatant confidence influence people, but never did she find it endearing and adorable, until now.

She genuinely smiles, holding her hand out for Nicole to take. “My name is Waverly.”

Both women felt spark as their hands met, Waverly utterly confused. She doesn’t know what it meant, but it definitely felt like something had jump-started her heart, as it beats furiously in her chest.

Waverly quickly withdraws her hand, schooling her face quickly, walls up and playing aloof. The beating in her chest felt foreign and scary, but so warm and inviting. It felt like a betrayal as she lost control over her heart.

She dared to look at Nicole, trying to see if the woman noticed her shock, but the woman seemed to be at a loss. Waverly wondered if she wasn’t the only one affected by it.

Waverly composed herself and put her mask of indifference and coughed lightly to get Nicole’s attention back. “You okay there?” Waverly says with a smirk.

Nicole shakes her head lightly for the second time, and this time not only because the woman again enchanted her but also, she felt stupid for getting caught up again.

Nicole takes a deep breath, gathering as much confidence as she can, and replies with a shaky breath, “I think so..”

Waverly laughs and tilts her head back. “I’m not so sure about that.”

Nicole watches her, wondering how she can make Waverly laugh again, because it’s the best sound in the world. It plants itself inside Nicole’s heart and grows inside her chest.

“Let me buy you a drink. Loosen you up a bit.” Waverly said, gaining her confidence back. She stood up a bit from her stool to get one bartender’s attention.

“No!” Nicole quickly shouts back in panic. She sees Waverly looking startled, then confused. “I mean..” She tries to calm herself down. “I’m not good with alcohol. I’m not a pleasant company when I’m drunk.” Nicole sighs loudly, as she runs her hand on her face.

“Hey, that’s okay. That’s no problem! I’ll drink for both of us then.” Waverly says, as one bartender approached them.

Waverly internally facepalms as she realised who the bartender was. “Hey Waverly! I haven’t seen you in a long time.” A good-looking man, with a charming smile on his face, leans his elbows to the bar towards Waverly. His full attention to Waverly, completely ignoring Nicole’s presence.

Nicole shifts in her seat, feeling like an intruder. Waverly quickly glanced a look towards Nicole, she gave her most reassuring smile towards her. She can feel Nicole’s uneasiness and wanted to change that quickly.

She looks back at the bartender in front of her, quickly distancing herself. “Hi James!” She said as casually as she can. Waverly will usually flirt back with these advances, with casual sex her aim when she goes to the club. For the first time, she didn’t want it. She will soon come to realise why. But for now, she’s confused but doesn’t question it.

Waverly smiles and says, “Sorry, I’ve been busy. Work sometimes can be life consuming.”

“Well, I hope we can hang out again sometime. Tonight maybe?” James either doesn’t realise that Waverly was not interested in anything to do with him, or he’s just completely ignoring it. Waverly wonders if she should ask for Chrissy’s help, but quickly remembers she already took one for the team.

Waverly had no choice but to make it very obvious. She knew sleeping around comes with consequences, especially when she sleeps with the same person more than twice. Yes James, her only mistake, and also, why she vowed to never sleep with anyone twice.

Now he’s quick to assume she will say yes when he flirts with her. “Not tonight James. I’m actually with someone right now if you care to notice.” She looks at Nicole, who’s stuck in place watching the scene in front of her, not knowing what to do.

Nicole wanted to run the moment she noticed the flirtatious smile coming from the bartender. Waverly already dazed and confused her. She’s still trying to figure out if Waverly was flirting with her. She could smell the alcohol from Waverly when she leaned close to her. She thought the woman was just trying to get her to buy her a drink. But as she looks back at Waverly, hearing her tell the guy she was with her, Nicole has never felt more confused in her life.

Waverly laughs again, as she watches the confusion in Nicole’s face. Nicole’s eyebrows furrowed, and her head slightly tilted to her right, like a lost puppy. It warms Waverly up again. She ignores the questions in her mind.

Nicole then, slowly breaks into a smile, completely forgetting her confusion. Waverly’s laugh has put her into some kind of spell, and it dawns on her she can’t do anything about it. She let the sound of Waverly’s laugh echo in her ears repeatedly.

The bartender watches in bewilderment. James has been with Waverly a handful of times and seen her come and go with unconventional kinds of men when she comes to the club. But he has never seen her laugh genuinely. Somehow it made Waverly more attractive to him. He wants her. “Well, what can I do to change your mind then?” He knows he’s coming off strong, but he wanted to take his chance.

Waverly quirked her eyebrow at James, as he gave her his most charming smile. Waverly slowly leans towards him, his smile getting wider. She looks at him in the eyes, “Nothing James.” She tells him seriously. “I’m already taken for the night by this woman next to me.” She leaned back and crossed her arms on her chest. “So can you just get me my usual?” She deadpans.

James’ mouth opens and closes, at a loss. He looks at Nicole, who was watching Waverly with what looks like a shocked expression. Maybe that’s what he looked like a second ago, he grimaces at the thought. “I understand. Whiskey coming up..” He quickly averts his gaze and moves towards where the alcohol was, quickly making Waverly’s drink and pushing the glass towards her. He made himself scarce after.

Waverly releases a breath of relief. She doesn’t like it when the people she sleeps with blurs the line. She always reminds them about the rules of casual sex, but they forget when she shuts them down. She hopes that’s the last of her run-ins for the night.

“Are you okay?” She hears Nicole say beside her. She looks at her, Nicole’s face full of concern.

Waverly gives her a small reassuring smile. “I’m okay.” She took her glass of whiskey, and half-downed it immediately. Suddenly, she felt vulnerable in front of the woman. She needed to remedy that quickly, so she turned from her stool, her body facing Nicole. “So tell me.. What kind of drunk are you?”

Nicole studies Waverly, she could tell that she was lying. But she could feel that calling her out on it would make Waverly uncomfortable. So she follows Waverly's bravado, and smiles, “Let’s just say you wouldn’t want me company again if you find out. I’ll embarrass you in front of people.”

“Hmm.. I’ll be the judge of that. I’ll make you say yes next time.” Waverly challenged. She didn't realize what her words meant, but Nicole did. She tells herself that Waverly was just teasing her.

Next time.. Nicole thought. Somehow it made her feel confident about herself, or she’s just really hoping there would be a next time, though the night is still young. And also, she’s not yet sure why Waverly is talking to her.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that. I’m a very disciplined person. After the last time I got drunk and embarrassed myself in front of strangers, I swore off getting drunk.” She shrugged, “Making a fool of myself once is enough to last me a lifetime.”

“Curiouser and curiouser..” Waverly picks up her glass and downs the rest of her drink. She feels the alcohol burn her throat, but she doesn’t wince from it. She welcomes it with familiarity.

She doesn’t notice Nicole watching her intently, zeroing on her throat when she swallows her drink. Nicole absentmindedly licking her lips, mouth suddenly dry.

Waverly raised her hand to call out a bartender for another drink, silently hoping it wouldn’t be James again, when she feels a tentative hand on her thigh.

Waverly looks at the hand on her thigh and follows the hand towards its owner’s face. She watches Nicole’s concerned face. “Maybe you should take it slow.” Waverly looks back at the hand on her exposed thigh, and Nicole follows her sight.

Nicole immediately retracts her hand as if burned, as she realizes where her hand was. “Sorry!” She could feel her cheeks burn hot. “And I’m sorry, I’m not trying to tell you what to do. But, I’m just concerned.”

Nicole looks around, as she continues, “Did you come with someone? Can someone take you home? Or did you drive here? I hope not..” Nicole stops her rambling as she realises that Waverly has been quiet.

As Nicole was rambling on, Waverly was watching her in awe. Waverly was clear with what she wanted to happen tonight when she approached Nicole, especially after her exchange with James. People whom Waverly approached in the club for the same intentions will always readily accept her advances. But Nicole seems to prove her otherwise. Nicole is oblivious or rejecting her, the latter was not an option though. Waverly is sure that Nicole is captivated. Still, why does it feel like a rejection to her?

Nicole cautiously reaches for one of Waverly’s hands to not startle her. She covers her hand over Waverly’s getting her to look at her. “Hey, are you okay?” Nicole was more concerned than before, at Waverly’s lack of response.

Waverly was having an inner battle with her thoughts. The questions she kept ignoring through the night comes forefront in her mind. She questions Nicole’s intention, whether it was genuine, or does she have a motive like everyone else. Besides, people come to the club to have a delightful time, and most of the time, it meant casual sex with strangers. Is Nicole playing a game that Waverly hasn’t caught on yet? But Nicole’s eyes seem to tell her everything, sincere.

The most alarming question though was, why is her heart behaving erratically in Nicole’s presence? What is it with this woman who’s affecting her in ways she can’t understand?

Nicole’s brown eyes seemed to stare straight through her, disarming her completely. Feeling bare towards this stranger, Waverly feels her walls build up quick and strong, a shield to protect herself.

Waverly decides that Nicole is just like everyone else, she’s no one special. She leans toward Nicole’s person space, slowly her hand slips out the woman’s touch, and lets it travel to her forearm. Nicole shudders, as Waverly’s hand leaves goosebumps to her skin.

Waverly smirks at this, getting the reaction she expected from the woman. Her face was inches to Nicole’s, she breathes out, “Take me to your place..”

Nicole feels the warm breath that came from Waverly’s mouth on her blushing cheeks. “Wha—what? What?”

Waverly smiles seductively, “I know you heard me the first time. But I’ll say it again.. Take me to your place..”

Nicole’s heart was beating hard in her chest. At first, it was because of Waverly’s proximity. Now, it doubles over when Waverly commands her to take Waverly to her place.

Never in Nicole’s life has she been in this position. Though she never is the person to go out clubbing.

Obviously, Nicole knows she’s captivated by Waverly. She would be stupid or blind not to see how beautiful the woman is. But as much as she wants her, she never was the kind of woman who does one-night stands. She never has. Sex meant more to her than just a release, or satisfying a physical need.

Nicole swallows an invisible lump in her throat. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Nicole answers back. “You’ve had too much to drink.”

Waverly’s smile did not falter, she felt challenged. “I assure you. I’m not drunk. I’m perfectly aware of what I’m saying. And I mean it.”

Nicole can’t help but let out a lengthy sigh. “Still, you’ve had a lot to drink. And..” Nicole paused, as she contemplated what she wanted to say next.

“What is it? You can tell me.” Waverly encourages, her hand moving away from Nicole’s forearm and directs it towards her face to tuck away a strand of her hair.

Nicole quickly looks at Waverly’s eyes, honey and a hint of green swimming in black, pulling her in. “This might sound lame. I’m not really a cool person to begin with. But, I don’t really do one-night stands. I never have. I don’t think I ever will.” Nicole answers like she’s compelled to say everything that’s on her mind. She was rambling again.

Waverly can’t help but smile wider at this confession. “Definitely not lame.” She found it endearing of Nicole, but she won’t elaborate on it, she’s afraid she has said too much already.

Waverly quickly schools her face, as she realizes that her heart is betraying her again. She morphs her smile into a frown. She quickly leans away from Nicole, and crosses her legs. “Still, it’s a shame. I was looking forward to having you in bed.”

This time, Nicole felt a lump form around her throat. She visibly gulps it down hard. Her heart rate picked up higher than it was from the thought of having Waverly in her bed. But even how strong the pull she was feeling towards Waverly, Nicole knew she would never go through with it.

Waverly reposition herself from her stool. Her body facing the dance floor this time. Her eyes scanning the crowd in front of her, “I guess, I need to find someone else.” She said, trying not to sound disappointed. She wanted Nicole, a burning desire at the pit of her stomach lives, and only Nicole can now satisfy. Anyone else will have to do, she thought.

Waverly slowly slips out from her seat, ready to walk towards the dancing bodies, when a hand gently holds her forearm. “Wait!” She hears Nicole say behind her.

It surprised Nicole when her hand moved to stop Waverly from walking away. Call it chivalry, but the thought of someone taking advantage of Waverly intoxicated bothered her. Even though Waverly seemed to handle her alcohol very well, and was honest about wanting sex for the night, it still feels wrong to Nicole to let her go.

Waverly raises her eyebrow at Nicole, waiting for an explanation. Her mind is telling her to just continue walking away, but her feet stood still, finding herself wanting Nicole to change her mind.

Nicole stood from her seat and let go of Waverly’s forearm. She quickly grabs her leather jacket and wears it. With newfound confidence, she offers her hand towards Waverly. “Come with me.”

Waverly felt her knees buckle a bit at Nicole’s commanding voice. She grabbed Nicole’s hand, scared Nicole would change her mind. She pulls Nicole towards her, their bodies flushed against each other. “Take me away.” She whispers in Nicole's ear, smiling at the way Nicole’s body shivers against her.

Nicole gives Waverly’s hand a squeeze before pulling her away from the bar and leading her towards the exit.

As soon as they step out of the doors, a cold breeze welcomes them. Nicole stops from her tracks as she remembers the thin fabric of Waverly’s dress. As if she would forget. She hesitantly lets go of Waverly’s hand, the woman wearing a questioning look in her face. She quickly shrugged off her jacket and moved to face Waverly. “Here, you must be cold.” She offers the jacket to Waverly.

Waverly gives her a shy smile, at least that was what Nicole thought it was. She quickly corrects herself though, a woman beautiful and confident like Waverly wouldn’t be shy around someone like her.

Nicole watches Waverly put the jacket on, immediately getting devoured by it, sleeves too long, hiding her hands. Waverly pouts at this, “You have long arms.”

Nicole can’t help but smile, Waverly looked adorable, especially wearing her jacket. “And you’re short.” She can’t help but tease.

“Hey!” Waverly weakly replies, a shy smile on her face. Waverly was thankful for the cold breeze, because she could feel the blush on her cheeks. She doesn’t want to think about the actual cause of it.

Nicole’s smile turns into a toothy grin. Adoration filling her chest as she stood in front of Waverly. “C’mon, let’s get you warmed up in the car.”

Waverly quickly grabs a hold of Nicole’s hand again. Her body acting on its own, she realised too late what she had done. She convinces herself it’s just lust that’s coursing through her body that made her do it. “Lead the way.”

Nicole finds her car and opens the passenger door for Waverly. She let’s go of Waverly’s hand, as she gestures for her to go in. Waverly gives her a seductive smile, “And here I thought chivalry was dead.”

Nicole feels her knees buckle under her. She grips the door handle tight for balance, as she slowly closes it when Waverly is safely seated inside the car. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. “What am I doing?!” She whispers to herself.

Nicole rushed to the other side of the car and reached to open the door. She enters the car, closes the door beside her, and buckles herself in. She keys the ignition and immediately works the heater on for Waverly. She looked at Waverly and surprised to meet her eyes. “What’s wrong? Is the heat not enough? Still cold?” Nicole asks in concern, as she adjusts the heat higher.

Waverly just stares at her, unable to form words. She was watching Nicole closely, her eyes following Nicole as soon as she closed the door on her. Something was slowly building up in her chest and was rapidly hitting her in waves. “I.. I mean—I’m okay! Thank you.”

Waverly circles her arms around her chest, as if to shield herself from the bombardment of feelings she doesn’t want to face or explore.

“Are you sure?” Nicole asks, voice still concerned.

“Yes.” Waverly breathes out, giving Nicole a reassuring smile.

Nicole quickly reaches out to give Waverly’s hand a light squeeze, before facing the wheel. Waverly’s heart soars at this, as she looks at her hand and then at Nicole’s face.

As she studies Nicole’s face again, Waverly’s mind battered with thoughts, her chest blooming to life, and all because of the woman next to her. The arms around her chest slowly relaxes.

Nicole safely eases her way out of the parking lot, and into the open road. Nicole focused on driving, heading towards her home.

Nicole doesn’t notice the woman next to her, Waverly was in the middle of a raging war between her heart and mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you! You’ve reach the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it! How was it?
> 
> Let me know - twitter @seyredorange | IG @seyflores | tumblr iamseyflores


	2. Dreaming Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which one won the battle, Waverly’s heart or her mind? Will Nicole succumb to Waverly’s temptation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m quite excited to share this chapter. I’ve lost count how many hours I’ve spent checking and rewriting it.

Nicole pulls up in front of her garage to park, pulling the breaks as her car comes to a complete stop. She turns the keys off the ignition and pulls the seatbelt off. She slowly turns to Waverly, who has gone silent next to her as soon as she drives. She tried her best to just focus on her driving, and not the goddess sitting next to her. It helped keep her mind focused when Waverly was quiet the entire drive.

Nicole sees Waverly sound asleep in her seat, head hanging limp on her side. Nicole felt bad for her, she knew Waverly’s neck will be sore when she moves it.

Nicole lightly shakes Waverly awake, “Waverly, we’re here..”

Waverly stirs, eyes still closed, cracking her neck, hand shooting up, giving it a massage. The hand on her neck drops back to her lap, she moves her body to get to a more comfortable position in the car seat. “I’ll just stay here and sleep.” She mumbles.

Nicole laughs softly, “That would be a terrible idea. I know your neck is already sore from that brief drive. C’mon, let’s get you inside.” She encourages Waverly.

“Noooo..” Waverly pouts, her eyes still close, as she plants herself further in the seat.

Nicole smiles, “I promise you a warm and comfortable bed if you come with me.” She offers.

Waverly opens one eye to look at Nicole, a slight smirk forming in her face. “Is that how you invite girls to your bed? Cause it sounds so promising.”

“Only the beautiful ones..” Nicole replies with a wink, as she opens and closes her door, and walks towards Waverly’s.

Nicole opens the door for her, and Waverly unbuckles her seatbelt. Nicole lends her a hand, her other hand hovering above Waverly’s head for safety, and gently pulls her up. Nicole’s chivalry doesn’t go unnoticed.

Waverly closes the door behind her, not letting go of Nicole’s hand. She steps into Nicole’s personal space, a sultry smile playing on her lips.

Waverly moves the hand she’s holding on her waist and grabs the other to put on the other side. Her hands snaking through the circle of Nicole’s neck, her face inches towards Nicole’s. “I’ll make sure I’m your last.” She breathes out, the warmth tantalising Nicole’s lips.

_Oh, what a lovely and cruel promise it was._

Nicole’s gentle hold on Waverly’s waist squeezes, as she sucks in a gasp. “I—I..” She stutters, mind completely going blank.

Waverly smirks, feeling confident. She got Nicole hooked and pliant. “Take me to your bed.” She slowly removed her hands from Nicole’s neck, touching every skin available as she lets go of her.

Nicole shivers under Waverly’s touch, she replies, stupefied. “..okay..”

Waverly grabs her hand again to pull her towards the house, walking the steps in front of the door.

Nicole takes out the keys at her right back pocket, while Waverly moves behind her. Nicole was about to put the key in when she felt hands encircle from behind going underneath her front shirt. “Shit!’ Nicole whisper-shouts, as she fumbles with the keys, almost losing it.

Waverly giggles from behind, hands still, flat on Nicole’s abdomen. “Sorry..” Her voice is definitely the contrary.

Waverly’s hands were tingling and burning as she made contact with Nicole’s smooth skin. She feels the urge to run her hands and search the expanse of skin, but she felt merciful towards Nicole. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Waverly could feel Nicole’s abdomen expand, as she slowly breathes in. “It—it’s okay..” Her breath was shaky. “Your hands are cold..”

Nicole holds onto the doorknob as she attempts to put the key in again, her hands shook as her breaths.

“Need a hand?” Waverly whispered in her ear, making her shiver again.

“No—NO! I mean it’s okay. I can do it!” Nicole stutters.

“Ah! You prefer where my hands are... Noted!” Nicole can hear the smirk in Waverly’s voice, thoroughly enjoying the effect she had on Nicole.

“That’s not what I meant!” Nicole was sure she looked as red as a tomato, good thing Waverly was behind her. Still though, those hands...

“Sure..” A smirk still in place on Waverly’s face.

Nicole finally could unlock the door, pushing it open and stepping inside. She reaches on her side to turn on the light switch.

Waverly’s hands slowly slipping off from her front. Nicole can’t help but sigh a relief, she felt like she would combust the longer Waverly’s hands were touching her skin.

Waverly follows her inside, her eyes scanning the room. “You have a lovely home.”

Nicole closes the door behind her as she watches Waverly take everything in, like a child at a candy store. A smile slowly forming on her lips. She feels there’s something more to this woman, hiding in her confidence and bravado. Nicole wants to reach in, learn everything about her, or anything that Waverly will offer her.

“Here, let me get this for you..” Nicole stands behind Waverly and slowly takes the jacket off. She fixes it on the coat hanger next to the door.

Waverly turns, standing still, watching. “Thank you.” She breathes, feeling adored with just a simple act.

Nicole looks back at her, a joyous smile on her face, and something she has never seen before. _Are those dimples?_ “You’re welcome!” The sucker punch, known as Nicole’s dimples, deepens. Her heart was dancing away and skipping inside her chest.

Waverly was staring at Nicole with surprise and scrutiny, making her feel self-conscious. She presses her fingertips on her cheeks, the place where she thinks Waverly’s eyes were perusing. “Do I have something on my face?”

Waverly rouses from her scrutiny when the dimples disappear, her heart sinking. _Damn it, how many weapons is she keeping in her arsenal?_ She can’t let those dimples appear again, or else, she’ll be waving the white flag early, enthusiastically. “Oh, nothing.” She dismisses.

Nicole lets her hands fall to her sides, confused. She studies Waverly’s face, trying to find an explanation, which Waverly refuses to supply. Nicole shrugs it off, hoping she has nothing funny on her face. She guides Waverly further into the house. “Would you like something to drink? Water, juice.. tea?”

 _Drink._ Suddenly, something connects, Waverly remembers the reason she was here. She can’t believe how quick Nicole disarmed her. She better be extra careful with those dimples too.

“You got anything stronger? Beer? Even better.. whiskey?” Waverly scrambles to build her walls up.

Nicole could see the tension on Waverly’s shoulder, gone are the warmth and softness. She felt Waverly quickly slipping away. She wanted to hold Waverly in her arms, to make her feel safe and comfortable. But Nicole stops herself from reaching her though, she feels Waverly will run if she does.

Instead, Nicole answers, “I don’t have any of those, but I have wine?”

Nicole doesn’t wait for Waverly to answer and walks to the direction of her kitchen. She needed to give Waverly some space. She doesn’t want to make Waverly feel cornered.

Waverly closes her eyes and sighs. She needs something hard, something to make her forget, to inebriate her, to lose control. She is already losing her grip to her heart, and alcohol makes her hard and unfeeling. “That would be fine.” With no other option, she resorts to finishing a bottle of wine to get back to her plans.

Waverly follows Nicole to the kitchen, studying everything she sees, trying to learn every bit she can about this stranger. Nicole was telling her the truth, about her being disciplined, it really shows around the space in her house. Her house was orderly, everything seemed to have a place and purpose. Everything about her seemed so perfect.

_No. Nicole’s just like everybody else._

“So, you drink wine... I thought you said you don’t drink.” Waverly can’t help the accusation in her voice. Was she trying to catch Nicole in a lie? Maybe? Waverly can’t wrap her head around Nicole’s character, too much and too good, she must deceive Waverly. _Right?_

Waverly watches Nicole closely, expecting Nicole to unravel and finally, show her true self. Something passes over Nicole’s face, so quick she would have completely missed it if she wasn’t looking closely. _Grief._

Surprised by Waverly’s words, a memory flashes before Nicole’s eyes, and sorrow stabs her through the heart. As quick as it came, she rushes and slams the door shut, stopping the floodgates of emotions threatening to bleed through her heart.

Nicole’s face goes neutral, as she grabs two wine glasses, and places them on the counter. She forgets Waverly’s words and proceeds to her wine rack. “Red or white?” She asks Waverly instead.

Waverly felt shame, having realised the effect it had on Nicole. She wished she could take it back and hold Nicole close until whatever caused her so much grief will disappear. But, she can’t take it back. This is who she is, she only knows how to hurt people.

Her truth grounds her, Waverly clears away the grief-stricken face she saw, and goes along with Nicole, forgetting what she said. “White, please. Thank you.” She needed whiskey now more than ever.

Nicole pulls out a bottle of white wine from the rack and closes the cabinet. She moves towards the counter to grab the two wine glasses and faces Waverly. She tilts her head towards the living room, “Let’s have them on the couch?”

Waverly nods and follows Nicole to the room. She slowly sits down in the middle of the couch, as Nicole settles their glasses on the coffee table in front of them. Waverly takes off her small purse, her phone inside, and places them on the table.

Nicole pours wine on their glasses, their moment before now completely forgotten, her nerves slowly building up inside her again. She grabs one glass and passes it to Waverly. Nicole avoided eye contact, she could already feel Waverly’s eyes on her, which was adding more to her nerves.

Waverly takes the glass and gives it a swirl. She watches Nicole closely, as she sits down and leans forward to grab her own glass. Nicole plays with her glass, the wine just for show, now that Waverly knows she really doesn’t drink. The memory of Nicole’s face haunts her for a second, she subtly shakes her head and wills it away.

Waverly brings back her focus to Nicole. It doesn’t go unnoticed to her that Nicole sat away from her, on the other end of the couch.

Waverly just smirks at this, she settles in her seat comfortably and crosses her legs. She gives her glass another swirl and watches the clear liquid circle around. She can feel Nicole’s eyes on her this time, just like she wants her to. Waverly moves the brim of the glass near her nose and breathes it in. She could already taste the sweetness and tanginess of the wine.

Waverly purposely licks her lower lip, as she brought the glass between her lips. She takes a sip of the wine, enjoying the fruity taste in her mouth. She smiles, enjoying the hint of burn it gives the back of her throat as she swallows.

Waverly turns her head towards Nicole, not surprised to see that Nicole was staring, eyes wide and mouth half-open. “You’re staring.” She states.

Nicole quickly looks away, blushing. “I’m sorry, that was rude.” She plays with her glass again, concentrating and counting the swirls she makes with the wine.

Waverly laughs at this, teasing, “Rude? Tell me which one… Me, purposely trying to make you stare? Or you, staring?”

The laugh sent a flurry of butterflies inside Nicole’s belly, stopping her action. “I.. Uh..” Nicole smiles, looking back at Waverly, dazed and lost.

Waverly shakes her head in amusement, smiling along with Nicole. “You’re weird.” The warmth that is slowly becoming familiar with Nicole, was reigniting the ember inside her chest. It demands Waverly be close, the fire to burn brighter. “Come sit next to me. I want you closer.” She commands.

Nicole just stares back at Waverly. Nicole feels rooted in place, too scared to move. The power that Waverly yields were startling.

Waverly feels Nicole’s apprehension. She decides, Waverly has to make a move.

Waverly downs the rest of her drink and places the glass back on the table. She uncrosses her legs to stand up. She walks towards Nicole, grabs the glass from Nicole’s hand and places it on the table. She smiles fondly at the feeling of curious eyes following her every move. She sits and settles next to Nicole.

Waverly bends one of her legs over the couch so her body can face Nicole, her knee over Nicole’s thigh, which causes her dress to ride up mid-thigh.

Nicole was physically stopping her eyes from looking down at the skin in front of her. Although Waverly has been upfront about what she wanted, still, Nicole wouldn’t want to assume or take advantage. But dammit was Waverly making it so hard.

Waverly puts her arm around the back of the couch, her fingertips lightly scratching the back of Nicole’s head. “Please, just relax.”

Nicole sighs, her head leaning towards Waverly’s hand. She’s completely placated, her body relaxing and comfortable.

Waverly watches, her fond smile intact, as she continues to scratch Nicole’s scalp with her fingertips. She feels the fire crackling inside her chest, her heart beating tenderly at Nicole’s serene face.

Waverly studies Nicole’s face once more, her eyes travelling. Nicole has pale white skin, perfect eyebrows, and long eyelashes. Her eyes follow the slope of Nicole’s nose, and continue to her pink-tinted cheeks, down to her lips. _Oh god! Nicole’s lips._ It looked really, plump and soft. She bites her own lips in restraint.

Waverly wonders next, she tilts her head to the side, if Nicole’s lips are as soft as it looks. Her other hand was itching to reach out and learn. “Can I touch your lips?” Curiosity getting the best of her.

Nicole jolts awaken from her seat after losing herself from Waverly’s hand. “What?” She looks at Waverly, surprised. And then she gasped, realising that Waverly was staring at her lips.

Waverly’s hands are back to her lap, her left hand over to her right, holding it tight. “I just want to confirm something,” Waverly says to explain. _Yes, this is purely for science._

“Confirm what?” Nicole can’t help but lick her lower lips, which Waverly mirrors right away. Nicole visibly swallows.

Waverly, without looking away from Nicole’s lips, leans closer. “Please, can I touch them?” She holds a vice grip on her hands to cease them from reaching out, first she needs approval. She bites her lower lip hard, growing more impatient than her hands.

Nicole’s breath hitches, Waverly’s face was just inches from her face. Waverly still staring down her lips. “Okay..” She replies, breathless, feeling like a heart attack was coming. Nicole silently told her last prayers.

Waverly finally lets go of her other hand and slowly reaches for Nicole’s lips. The moment it lands, she lets go a breath that she didn’t even know she held back. Her fingertips travel across the curve of Nicole’s lips, which were plump and oh, so soft.

Nicole sat still, her eyes closing as she felt tentative and careful fingertips on her lips. Encouraging, she opens her mouth slightly.

Nicole opens her eyes to chance a look at Waverly. Waverly’s eyes were still on her lips travelling with her fingertips, her mouth faintly open. She notices Waverly’s breaths becoming more erratic.

Waverly looks up and sees that Nicole was now staring down her lips. “You can touch mine too.”

Nicole snaps her eyes up, meets Waverly’s for a moment, and then lands back on Waverly’s lips. She adjusts in her seat, body facing Waverly. “Can I touch your lips too?” She looks up to Waverly for permission.

In awe, Waverly smiles, “Yes.” She retracts her hands back to her lap, albeit reluctantly, but excited at the thought of Nicole touching her. 

Nicole swallows hard, as she looks back to her mission. “Tha—thank you..”

Waverly giggles, “You’re welcome..” She leans closer to Nicole, and teasingly puckers her lips for Nicole to reach.

Nicole blushes, she coughs in embarrassment. And suddenly she realises what she was about to do, and starts freaking out over the prospect of touching Waverly’s lips. Overwhelmed, she feels slight prickling on her fingertips, and her head feels lightheaded like she’s about to pass out.

Waverly watches as Nicole’s face suddenly pales and panics. She grabs Nicole’s hands and massages them gently. “Hey, Nicole, focus on your hands, can you feel mine?” She gently asks.

Nicole, with her heart going wild inside her chest, suddenly looks down on her hands. Waverly’s hands were holding hers, both her thumbs making circles on her palms, the act calming her down. Nicole cringes, “My hands are sweaty.”

Waverly ducks her head to meet Nicole’s eyes, “I don’t care.” She smiles, “You okay?”

Nicole looks at Waverly, “Yes, I’m sorry. I just panicked.”

Waverly tilts her head. “Panicked about what?”

Nicole’s eyes were back on Waverly’s lips. “I panicked about touching your lips.”

Waverly continues to circle her thumbs over Nicole’s palms. “I promise, I won’t bite.” She teased.

Nicole looks up, a serious look on her face. “What if suddenly I would want more?”

 _God, this woman was endearing._ Waverly grins, “I would definitely not mind. You can do anything you want. You have my consent.”

Nicole sighs, her eyes back to their hands. As she watches Waverly continue to massage her hands, she becomes in tune with the sensation. The softness and gentleness in Waverly’s hands bring a kind of warmth that Waverly seemed to try hard not to possess. Nicole thinks hard about it. She smiles sadly, “That wouldn’t be fair to you. And to me.”

“What do you mean?” Waverly asks.

“You’ve had so much to drink tonight. You’re not sober to decide.”

“I may have had a lot to drink, but I’ve sobered up. I am aware of what I want to do. I can completely decide what’s right for me.”

“Still it doesn’t feel right to me… What if you completely sobered and woke up regretting this? Regretting me?” It wouldn’t be fair to myself. Nicole thinks.

“You’re just going to touch my lips, Nicole. We will not kiss, yet. You’re not about to do something grave here. You will not take advantage of me. So just touch me.”

“I’m afraid I would want more—No! I definitely want more. I’m scared I won’t be able to stop.”

“Then don’t. I wouldn’t want you to stop.” Damn, she’s never sounded so desperate.

“Don’t. Please, don’t say that.” Nicole leans back, and slides from the couch, disentangling herself from Waverly. Her eyes were everywhere, anywhere other than the dilemma in front of her.

Waverly sighs in frustration, feeling rejected and confused. “Do you even want me here Nicole?”

Nicole quickly looks back at her. “Of course!”

“Really?! Cause it doesn’t feel like it.” Waverly crosses her arms over her chest. “Why did you even bring me to your house?”

Nicole inches back to Waverly, hoping to appease her. “It didn’t feel right to just let you go. And then, let other people take advantage of you when you’re inebriated by alcohol.”

“So you brought me here out of guilt? Pity? Great! I feel so damn special!” Waverly combs her fingers through her hair frantically.

“I just wanted to protect you.” Nicole wanted to reach out and erase the creases in Waverly’s forehead, but she held back.

“I don’t need your protection, or anyone else’s, Nicole. I can take care of myself.” Waverly stands from her seat. She grabs her purse, wears it around her shoulder, and proceeds towards the door.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Nicole stands up quickly as she panics and walks towards Waverly.

“I’m going back to the club.”

“It’s late already, and you don’t have a car.”

“You don’t have to state the facts to me, Nicole. Clubs are open until dawn, and I can call a cab.” Waverly grabs the doorknob and pulls to open the door.

Nicole quickly palms the door and gently closes it.

Waverly looks back at Nicole, glaring at her. “Are you holding me here against my will?” She spits the words angrily.

“No! Of course not!” Nicole jerks her hand away from the door and puts it behind her back. “I’m not stopping you from going Waverly, but just think about it before you go. If you still want to go, I’ll drive you back to the club.” Nicole’s voice was pleading.

“I don’t want to waste any more of your time, and _mine_.” Waverly was close to losing herself from anger.

Nicole feels the jab, figuratively and literally, as it makes it way straight to her heart. She invites it in, like welcoming a long-lost friend.

The anger inside Waverly quickly dissipates at the anguish in Nicole’s face, and it crushes her when Nicole drowns herself into it. Waverly’s hand quickly moves to reach for Nicole, to comfort her, but she stops herself at the last second, her hand drops to her side. She hurt Nicole again. This is what she was capable of, all she’s ever good at, hurting people.

Hurt was her defence, a shield she weaponises when her heart feels threatened.

Nicole was another casualty, among others she left broken.

 _Regret._ Waverly was engulfed with regret, as quick as her anger came, her feeling of remorse came in a speed of light.

This is for the best. She tells herself. This is how it should be, pushing Nicole away, away from her. But, why does it feel so wrong? Why did it hurt?

“Give me a chance... I want to fix this.” Waverly was suddenly pulled back from her thoughts. “I want you to stay.” Nicole looks at her, determined. “Tell me, Waverly.. tell me what to do..”

Nicole doesn’t retaliate, she bargains and asks for a chance, after the punch she took. It leaves Waverly reeling in her presence, unable to move.

Waverly’s heart falters and betrays her again, she holds the lifeline that Nicole throws at her. “Kiss me.” Waverly stands straighter, her chin up, as she commands.

“What?”

“I won’t go if you’ll kiss me.”

Nicole sighs, her hand sliding across her face. Waverly seemed resolute. “Can we go back to touching your lips? That’s the safest.” Nicole tries to negotiate.

“I wouldn’t be demanding a kiss now if you just did _that_.” Waverly quirks an eyebrow.

Nicole’s hand moves to her chest. “It’s my fault now?”

“Yes, it’s definitely your fault. Your lips to be exact.” Waverly can’t help but look at her desire.

“This is ridiculous…” Nicole replies, rolling her eyes.

“You know what’s ridiculous? Me, standing here demanding for a kiss! Don’t you want to kiss me?” Suddenly, Waverly was feeling insecure.

“God, I do! Of course, I do!” Nicole throwing her hands in the air.

 _Good, she wants it as much as I do._ Waverly jabs her finger at Nicole’s chest. “Then why don’t you?”

“It’s not—” Nicole staggers back on her feet.

“—Please, not this again! I’m already throwing myself at you! You’re so frustrating!” Waverly turns towards the door. “I’m goi—”

Nicole grabs her wrist and turns Waverly towards her. Nicole’s eyes lock on Waverly’s lips in an instant, dead on. She licks her lips, stepping forward.

Waverly’s breath hitches, she’s so taken aback, she steps back. Her back landing on the door. Waverly sees Nicole take another step towards her, her heart gallops inside her chest.

Nicole's hands were shaking, as she slowly reached for Waverly's face. Her hands cradle Waverly’s jaw, her thumbs stroking Waverly’s cheeks. She bide her time, waiting for her jitters to subside, calming down her quivering heart.

Waverly closes her eyes, immersing herself at the softness of Nicole’s hands on her face.

Nicole studies Waverly’s face for a moment, mapping every space with her eyes to memorize. After what feels like forever, she feels her heart steady, finally finding courage. “May I kiss you?” Nicole whispers softly.

Nicole was ridiculous, constantly asking for her consent when it was explicit what Waverly wanted. But, Waverly can’t deny the butterflies in her stomach every time she does. Waverly opens her eyes and meets Nicole’s. “Yes. Please.”

Waverly closes her eyes, as Nicole leans in. She waited but surprised when she felt Nicole’s lips on her forehead.

Waverly grunts in disappointment, and she feels and hears Nicole’s gentle laugh. “Patience, my love.”

Waverly hums at Nicole’s term of endearment, ignoring the jump her heart does in her chest. She feels Nicole’s hand stiffen, telling her that Nicole had accidentally slipped. “I—I’m sorry.”

Waverly, with her eyes still close, just smiles. She stood still, trying her best not to repeat Nicole’s slip up repeatedly in her head. She didn’t want her mind to analyse it too much, and most especially, give it any meaning. Her heart is already giving it away for her.

Nicole realised her slip up too late. She wonders how easily she uttered the endearment as if it was second nature, that it belonged to Waverly. It doesn’t surprise Nicole. She knows now that her heart has surrendered to Waverly.

Nicole feared Waverly would quickly run as soon as she realised her mistake, but she’s surprised to see Waverly smiling, eyes still closed, and waiting. Nicole was sure she heard her, so she wonders why she’s still here standing in front of her.

Nicole takes a deep breath and pushes her thoughts aside. She puts her mind back to her mission. She studies Waverly’s face again to see any hesitance or discomfort when she sees none. Nicole leans forward.

Waverly’s breath hitches, when suddenly she feels Nicole’s lips on her right cheek. Nicole’s hands were back to caressing her face.

When Nicole’s lips leave her cheek, she feels it next to her left. Waverly smiles wide, “Wow! I’m getting a lot of kisses. You’re feeling bold!” She teases.

Nicole laughs softly, “I will never have this chance again.”

Nicole’s voice sounded so sure, but Waverly finds it hard to believe. They haven’t kissed yet, but somehow she already knew, there’s no way she wouldn’t want to kiss Nicole again. There, another thing she doesn’t want to think about right now. “You sound like you’re taking advantage of me now.”

“Am I?” Nicole asks seriously.

“No...” Waverly assures her.

Nicole kisses her nose. “Good.” Nicole leans her head back and pauses for a while. She memorizes Waverly’s face once more. She meant it when she said she will never get this chance again, to be standing so close to Waverly, to hold Waverly’s face, to be breathing the same air with Waverly. Just being with Waverly.

Waverly’s heart doubles its beat in anticipation of what is coming. Her mind going for miles, imagining what the kiss would be like. She’s surprised by how much she wanted this. It’s not like she has never kissed before, but this one feels like she was about to have her first.

Nicole looks down on Waverly’s lips. “Just one kiss..” She tells herself. Nicole slowly leans in, and as soon as her lips meet Waverly’s, she closes her eyes, sinking herself to the kiss.

A soft whimper leaves Waverly’s lips as she connects with Nicole’s. Nicole was kissing her softly, holding her face delicately like she will break.

It felt like forever, but they knew it only lasted for a few seconds.

Nicole leans back and opens her eyes. “Wow..” She hears herself say. She catches Waverly chasing her lips, eyes still closed. She grins, and giggles softly.

Waverly opens her eyes and sees Nicole with an enormous grin on her face. _And oh, another sucker punch._ “I kissed you.” She hears a surprise in Nicole’s voice like she can’t fathom it. “I can’t believe it.” Nicole lost in disbelief.

Waverly holds both Nicole’s wrists, putting her hands in place to her cheeks. “I want more.” She tells Nicole.

“What?” It wipes the smile off Nicole’s face, big brown eyes wide. Dimples sadly went too.

“Kiss me again…” Waverly says breathlessly. “Don’t you want to kiss me again?”

“Yes I do, but—”

“—That’s enough for me..” Waverly leans forward and crashes her lips to Nicole. She stands on her tiptoes, her lips magnet to Nicole’s. Waverly kisses Nicole with intent to make this one longer, and more.

Nicole can feel the hunger in Waverly’s kiss, she feels her body being pushed back as Waverly leans in further. She can feel Waverly’s body heat flushed against her front.

Waverly slowly puts Nicole’s hands on her waist and grabs the back of Nicole’s neck as she tries to deepen the kiss.

Slowly losing her resolve, Nicole’s hands travel around Waverly’s lower back, pulling Waverly closer to her, removing any gap left between them.

Waverly shivers at Nicole’s touch, and parts her lips. Nicole then grabs Waverly’s lower lips and traps it between hers. Nicole’s tongue tracing the outline of Waverly’s lower lip, tasting sweet and fruity.

Waverly circles her arms around Nicole’s neck, her knees threatening to give out. Her hand combs through Nicole’s silky red hair. Nicole releases a soft moan, and Waverly swallows it between their kisses.

Nicole feels fire burning all over her body, radiating from inside and crawling through her skin. Her mind muddled and fogged, the only thing in her mind is the want and need in the pit of her stomach.

Nicole’s hands travel downward, tracing the curves of Waverly’s muscles in her thighs, reaching for the hem of Waverly’s dress. She hears the hitch in Waverly’s breath, and just like that, an alarm goes off inside her head. The fog in her mind was clearing, and she realised what she was trying to do.

Nicole suddenly jerks back, panting and out of breath. Her hand going up, combing her hair away from her face. She sees Waverly opening her eyes, breathing heavily, lips pink and swollen from their kiss.

They stood still in the middle of the living room, just watching each other. Both of them trying to catch their breaths, trying to calm their beating hearts.

“Why did you stop?” Waverly was the first to cut through the tension that was quickly building up again.

“If I didn’t, we would have done something more.”

“That was my intention.”

“But that’s not what I want.” _Lie._ She wanted nothing in her life until Waverly.

Waverly was feeling frustrated with Nicole’s back and forth, but with the adrenaline from their kiss slowly subsiding, she felt exhausted to argue. She walks back to the couch to sit, her entire body finding relief.

“Tell me what you really want to happen here, Nicole. Because what I want is clearly, not going to happen.” Waverly said, defeated.

Nicole walks carefully towards the couch, legs still shaky from their kiss. She sits next to Waverly and rests her head on the back of the couch. Nicole tries to think past the events that had happened and arrive at their conversation at the club. “I’m sorry Waverly… I’m not the person who can give you what you want. It’s just not me. I brought you here because I didn’t want anyone to take advantage of you, and I’m sorry for lying and leading you to think otherwise. You wouldn’t have accepted my invitation if I was being truthful.”

“You say sorry too much..” Waverly sighs and leans her head back to the couch.

“Is that all you have to say?”

“What else is there to say, Nicole? Nothing I will say will change your mind.”

“Aren’t you mad?”

“Mad? Frustrated? Disappointed? Confused? Turned on? There are so many feelings I have right now that I can’t even comprehend each. And I’m just too tired to analyse and argue.”

“I’m sorry..”

Waverly sighs, “Me too. I shouldn’t have pushed you too far.”

“Don’t be. It’s not like you forced me to do something. I wanted it too. Badly, if I may add.”

Waverly smiles, “Thanks for not making me feel rejected.” Waverly couldn’t hold back the yawn that came out from her mouth.

“Where are my manners!” Nicole stands up and looks at Waverly. She looks tired, and yet, still exquisite. “Let’s get you to bed so you can get some sleep.”

“Oh, we’re back to that!” Waverly replies gingerly, a twinkle in her eyes.

Nicole shakes her head in amusement. “No, you’ll sleep in the bed, and I’ll take the couch.”

“I’ll sleep here, and you sleep in your own bed.” Waverly yawns as she replies.

“Please take the bed.”

Nicole was giving her puppy dog eyes. _How much more weaponry is she hiding?_ “Stop that!” Waverly points her finger at Nicole accusingly.

“What? I’m not doing anything.” Nicole feigns confusion.

“Oh, you..” Waverly’s finger still pointing at Nicole. “You know what to use to your advantage and don’t think I don’t know it.”

Nicole grins, her dimples popping out. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 _It was fucking overkill._ Waverly steadies her heart from the whiplash and grips the couch for balance. “Just take me to the bedroom.” Waverly rolls her eyes playfully at Nicole.

“Okay!” Nicole smiles in victory, and Waverly just shakes her head in amusement. Nicole offers her hand to Waverly to help her off the couch and leads her to the stairs.

Waverly looks down at their interlaced hands, surprised that Nicole doesn’t let go as they walk up the stairs leading to her bedroom.

As they reach the hallway, she sees several paintings and photographs hanging on the wall. “Do you paint? Do you do photography?” Her eyes travelled, excited.

“I take some pictures as a hobby, but I’m no professional. And I can only wish I can paint, but I’m terribly horrible at it.” Nicole continues to walk them along the hallway, their hands still intertwined, as they pass by each frame. “I just love to look at unique kinds of photos and paintings. To me, they have hidden stories waiting for me to unravel.”

Waverly nods at this, absorbing anything she can learn about Nicole, clinging to every word. “I don’t think I have any cool hobbies like yours.”

“Definitely not cool. I’m sure you have so many amazing hobbies you’re just humbly trying to hide.” Nicole slows her steps as they reach the end of the hallway. She stops in front of the door to her bedroom, and she turns to look at Waverly. She clears her throat, and shyly tells Waverly, “This is my bedroom.”

Waverly, who’s looking at her, smiles. “It is where you told me you’d take me.” She blinks in surprise when she realises her double meaning, but she doesn’t regret it. In the deepest recesses of her mind, her want for Nicole is biding its time, ready to pounce.

Nicole releases a breath, “Yes, right.” She tries to ignore the call and hum of her body, seeking for Waverly’s. She turned towards the door and opened it. She releases Waverly’s hand and walks towards the bedside lamp in the dark by memory.

When Nicole lets go of her hand, she misses the warmth of it immediately. Waverly stood still in the doorway as Nicole entered the room in the dark. She hears a soft click, a small light illuminates the room.

It does not surprise Waverly to see that Nicole’s bedroom is as orderly as the rest of her house. “You should see my room. It’s the exact opposite of this.” Waverly jokes.

Nicole stood next to her bed, her hand rubbing the back of her neck. “I get anxious when I see anything out of place.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself. This is your home.”

Nicole subtly nods, “Would you like to borrow some clothes? I can’t imagine you’ll be comfortable sleeping in that dress.”

“That would be amazing. Thank you.”

Nicole walks over the other side of the bed, where her dresser is located. She opens one cupboard and searches for the comfiest clothes she can lend to Waverly. She pulls out a cotton navy, long-sleeved pyjamas. She closes the dresser and walks towards Waverly. “The sleeves might be too long, but something tells me more coverage is better. You get cold easily.” She hands the pyjamas to Waverly.

Nicole, knowing her dislike of cold, doesn’t go unnoticed by Waverly. Nicole zeroes in on it with utmost care and importance. Waverly’s wonder-struck by it. “Yes.. you’re right.” She grips the clothes in her hands tight as if she were holding on to Nicole, never letting go.

“The bathroom is the door to your right. There are extra towels in the cupboards, and there’s an extra toothbrush under the sink.” Nicole opens another dresser, looking for a change of clothes. She doesn’t see the wrecking ball of emotions that were threatening to break down Waverly’s walls.

Waverly’s feelings were slipping through the cracks, trying to reach for her, ready to reveal something she’s been avoiding. It entices her to answer its call, but she pulls back at the last second. _No, never again._

Still, grateful for Nicole’s attentiveness, she approaches her as she finally closes the cupboard. “Thank you, Nicole.” Waverly leans in to kiss Nicole’s cheek and proceeds towards the bathroom.

Nicole waits until Waverly closes the door behind her before she lets out a breath. She closes her eyes, as she slowly touches her cheek, where Waverly’s lips have been. The sensation of Waverly’s lips leaving an imprint. She doesn’t forget the shadow of their kiss before and brushes her fingertips to her lips.

Nicole lets herself get lost for a while, but she knows she can’t let it linger too long, or she’ll have a hard time sleeping. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, as she gives her heart time to settle. She tries to think of other things while waiting for her distraction to come back. A thought comes to her, and she proceeds towards her walk-in closet.

Waverly closes the door behind her as she enters the bathroom. She switches on the light and walks towards the sink. She places the pyjamas on the sink and looks at herself in the mirror. She studies her reflection and sees the remnants of her heated kiss with Nicole. “Wow..” She whispers as her fingertips slide the valley of her lips.

The kiss had left her breathless, her mind completely blank, and her heart was still feeling full and warm. She silently commends Nicole for being able to stop, because she’s sure she wouldn’t have stopped. She shakes her head. She should stop thinking about the kiss, about Nicole.

Waverly grabs a small towel and a toothbrush to use. After cleaning up, emptying her bladder and changing her clothes, she walks back to Nicole’s bedroom.

Waverly catches Nicole spreading another blanket over the bed. Nicole looks at her, as she enters the room. “I added more blankets, just in case you still get cold.”

Nicole was trying hard to knock down her walls. In Waverly’s subconscious, she begs to be saved by her. “That’s very sweet of you. Thank you.” Waverly places her folded dress on the table near the dresser. “You know, we can share the bed since you have a big one. We can totally fit. I promise to keep my hands to myself.” She winks at Nicole.

Nicole blushes, her hand goes over the back of her neck instantly. Waverly notes this, it seems like a nervous tick by Nicole. “I’m the one who might not be able to keep my hands off, so it’s best that I sleep downstairs.” She grabs her change of clothes.

Waverly now knows it’s a lie after what happened, but she doesn’t push Nicole this time. “That’s unfortunate. I would have let you.” She winks at Nicole again.

Waverly walks towards the bed, places her purse on the bedside table and gets under the blankets. She relaxes underneath, warmth slowly seeping to her skin. “Your bed is amazing. I feel like falling asleep already.” She breaks into a yawn, her eyelids fighting to stay open.

Nicole walks next to Waverly’s side, “Is there anything else you need before I go?” Waverly’s eyes barely blinking and mumble something incomprehensible.

Nicole smiles as she reaches out to make sure the blankets properly tucked in. She leans in and kisses Waverly’s forehead. “Goodnight Waverly.” She reaches for the switch to turn off the bedside lamp and walks towards the door.

Nicole glances one last look towards the bed. When she feels sure that Waverly is asleep and comfortable, she slowly shuts the door and proceeds down the stairs.

Clothes changed, she lays down across the couch. Sleep suddenly evades Nicole, mind filled with thoughts of Waverly. Their kiss keeps replaying over and over in her head. She can’t believe she kissed Waverly. She can’t believe how the night unfolded. She felt like she was dreaming awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you for coming back! I hope you liked it!


	3. Waking From A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Waverly wakes up? What nightmare plagues Nicole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took me a very long time to update and post. Reality has been a rollercoaster for me. I have written this chapter weeks before, but I am my worst critic, I was just not satisfied with what I have written. But, I am trying my best to just accept what I am able to put out there and not to put too much pressure on myself. I will just enjoy what I write, and share it, hoping people will enjoy it too.
> 
> Thank you for reading again!

A warm bright light was hitting her face, she could feel the skin on her face burn. “Ugh!” Waverly grunts, eyes still closed, her hand searching for anything to grab to cover her face. “Please Chrissy, turn that damn light off!” Waverly shouts, her voice hoarse, not yet ready for use.

“Sorry... I’m afraid I don’t have the power to turn off the sun.” Nicole tentatively replied.

Waverly jolts awake at the sound of Nicole’s voice. Startled, she leaps off towards the edge of the bed and falls on the floor with a thud. “Ow!”

“Shit!” Nicole runs towards her, surprised. “God, Waverly, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you okay?!” She sees Waverly, on her back to the floor.

Waverly’s eyes were closed tight, dizzy from her sudden movement. “Perfect!” She muttered, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

“Here!” Nicole reaches out for Waverly’s hand. “Grab my hand, I’ll pull you up.” She felt dismal. She didn’t mean to startle the woman.

Waverly opens her eyes, grabs Nicole’s hand, and pulls herself up. “Thanks..” She mumbles. She quickly lets go of Nicole’s hand, albeit forcefully. She hates the residual spark she feels from the contact.

Nicole pulls her hand back, feeling worse. “I’m sorry..”

Those words triggered Waverly’s memories from last night, and it shocked her when she realized that she slept over. “You really apologize too much.” Waverly quickly says in return. She couldn’t help the mockery in her voice. She grabs her purse at the bedside table and scans the room, trying to find her clothes. She wanted to be out of the house, and as far away as she can from Nicole. She made a mistake. She made a terrible mistake.

“Hey.. hey! Slow down, what’s the rush?” Nicole tried to calm her down. Suddenly she felt Waverly’s energy go into hyper-drive. “I—I made some breakfast... I don’t know what you like, but I thought I can—”

“—No!” Waverly blurted out, stopping Nicole from her ramblings. Waverly having found her clothes, she grabs them and walks towards the bathroom door. “I mean, I don’t need breakfast. I’ll get changed.” She closes the door behind her.

Nicole felt like she got punched in the gut, feeling embarrassed and mortified. Rejection loud and clear, like chilly ice water splashed on her body. Waverly regrets it. Waverly regrets her.

Nicole hears the bathroom door open and watches as Waverly fixes her dress, then thumbing her phone. Waverly might have regretted everything that happened last night, but Nicole’s politeness was a reflex. “Are you late for something? I can drive you there.” Nicole offers, glad her voice didn’t shake.

“It’s okay. I’m fine. I’ll call a cab.” Waverly was still on her phone, typing, not sparing any glance at Nicole’s direction. She needed to go. She could feel the room closing in on her. All the rollercoaster of emotions she felt from last night was weighing on her.

Nicole stood in her spot, as she watched Waverly walk past her, towards the doorway out of her bedroom. She could hear Waverly’s hurried steps in the hallway and down the stairs.

The last thing Nicole hears is the slam of a closing door.

Silence enveloped Nicole as she stood still in her room. She scans the unmade bed in front of her, the only evidence that Waverly had slept in. Nicole breathes in, Waverly’s perfume still lingers in the room. Nicole already dreads losing it.

Nicole walks towards the edge of the bed and slowly sits on it. She looks back at the number of blankets on the bed, a somber smile on her face. She remembered how easily Waverly gets cold from their brief time together, and so Nicole had frantically collected all the blankets she could get in the closet, worried at the thought of Waverly feeling uncomfortable and cold.

Nicole sighs as she slowly pushes herself up, collecting all the extra blankets off the bed. This was not how Nicole pictured the morning would be, with Waverly leaving in a hurry as if Waverly was agonizing over her presence. Has she done wrong to make her feel that way?

Nicole thinks she must have done something wrong, Waverly couldn’t even look at her.

Nicole neatly folds every blanket she collected and finishes making the bed. She collects the folded blankets and walks downstairs towards the laundry to get them washed.

Nicole walks to the kitchen, the breakfast she prepared on the kitchen table, untouched and by now, cold. She grabs herself a coffee instead, ignoring the spread on the table, her appetite long gone.

Nicole felt a buzz in her back pocket. She grabs her phone and peeks at the screen. Nicole feels herself smile as she swipes the screen to answer the call.

“Good morning, Nedley!” Nicole greets over the phone. 

“Good morning Ms Haught!” Nicole just sighs, Nedley will never drop the formality even how many times she tells him. 

Nedley’s family has been working for her family even before the Haught family name became known around the world. Nedley’s grandfather worked as her great grandfather’s chauffeur. Not too long. The business became a big corporation, and Nedley’s grandfather became her great grandfather’s right hand and trusted confidante.

Randall Nedley, the eldest in their family, was latest to uphold the position, working for Nicole’s brother. Randy has not made a family of his own, as he also devoted his time looking after Nicole and her brother, most especially after they lost their parents and the aftermath of it they both still carried.

Randy now helms the right-hand position next to her older brother. But Randy Nedley was always a father figure first, to Nicole and her brother, before anything else. 

“I’m sorry to call this early in the morning. I know your schedule doesn’t start until this afternoon, but we have a problem.” Nedley is always straight to the point.

“That’s okay Nedley, what’s the problem?”

“Your brother, he’s furious about last night.”

Nicole huffs, “Okay, yeah! I will hang up, don’t call me until later this afternoon.”

“Ms Haught..” Nedley just sighs, “I’m afraid he’s threatening to come there personally if you don’t come to see him.”

“He knows he can’t come here. No one can come here. It’s my personal space.”

“We know Nicole..” Nicole hears the sadness in his voice. Nedley will only address her by her first name when he’s reprimanding her, or he’s feeling protective of her. “You know your brother means well, right? He just wants to talk to you.”

Nicole considers it for a moment, as she looks around the empty kitchen. Her eyes landed on the breakfast she prepared, untouched on the table. The sight magnified the sting of Waverly’s rejection. “Okay, tell my brother I’m coming over to have breakfast with him.”

“I’ll let him know Ms. Haught.” Nedley smiles. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come over and pick you up? I can wait for you in the car and—”

“—It’s okay Nedley, I’ll bike my way there. I could use the exercise.”

“Is there anything else I can do?” Nedley treads carefully. “Is the car there? I can send someone to take it back to the company building.”

Suddenly, Nicole recalls the events from last night. The company was celebrating its anniversary and honoring the Haught family.

Unfortunately, it was also their parents five year death anniversary, so Nicole wanted nothing to do with the party. But Xavier reasons her to come. It was also a celebration for their parents work and achievements. Nicole didn’t want to discredit their parents’ legacy.

An hour into the party, Nicole was itching to leave. Hearing people recall their own memories of her father and mother was getting too much for her. The last straw was hearing her brother give a tearful speech about their parents.

Nicole couldn’t stand it and ran out of the party. She wanted to flee as far as possible from the guilt and memories that were flooding her mind. Desperate to escape, she unknowingly took one of the corporate cars from the valet parking, and drove off to her old habit. That was the first time, again, that Nicole drove a car.

It took Nicole a few moments before she answers, “It’s okay, Nedley. The car can stay. I really don’t want anyone to come near mom’s house.”

“Okay, Nicole.” Nedley replies after a beat. “Just be safe.”

Nicole hangs up and puts her phone down on the countertop. She stares outside the window, she can’t believe she risked driving a car just to run away. It was no wonder it upset her brother.

She sighs at the thought of sharing a meal with her brother. But she had no choice.

Nicole knew that it was an empty threat, but after what she did last night, that might really force him to come to the house uninvited.

Nicole closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, as she pushes the reset button and force to forget that night and also, the goddess that woke up in her bed this morning. She opened her eyes and started working on packing all the food she cooked in tupperwares. She puts them in a bag and places them on the table. She collects all the dishes and cleans them one by one.

After a long shower washing away any remnants of her thoughts, she heads downstairs, picking up the bag of food she packed and slings it on her shoulder. She smiles at the thought of Nedley enjoying the food she cooked herself.

Nicole walks towards her garage and stops for a moment in front of the car. She feels her hands tremble, her heartbeat slowly elevating, as old memories she fought hard to suppress threatening to come to the surface. 

Nicole quickly looks away, trembling hands clenched into a fist as she gets her bearings back. She waits patiently for her heart to settle back to normal before she opens the garage door. She walks inside towards her bike, removing the bag of food from her shoulder and securing it to the carrier.

Nicole holds the handlebars of the bike and guides it out of the garage before closing the garage door. She makes sure her eyes avoid the car as she climbs over the bike and starts pedaling out of the driveway.

Suddenly, Nicole’s only refuge has become something she feared and now running away from. Each pedal of her bike, as she creates more distance away from the house, the feeling of dread is slowly escaping her.

Nicole arrives in front of their company building in which her brother, Xavier, worked. Haught Incorporated, the leading technology company in the world. The company designs, develops and sells consumer electronics, computer software, and online services.

After her brother took over the company, he pioneered the research and development of artificial intelligence and robotics, which made the company one of the most valuable companies in the world.

With more responsibilities and pressure to uphold the position of their company in the world, her brother, Xavier, has never stopped pushing himself to exceed expectations. This further increased the distance that already existed between Nicole and her brother.

Nicole grabs on the brake lever of the bike and stops close to the rack to park. She unfastens the bag from the carrier, and walks up near the entrance where she sees Nedley standing, waiting for her.

“Good morning, Ms Haught!” Nedley greets her.

“Good morning, Nedley! I hope you’re hungry, I brought you breakfast!” Nicole excitedly hands the bag of food to Nedley.

“You didn’t have to Nicole.” He smiles softly at her as he accepts the bag.

“Just say thank you..” Nicole pauses, a beautiful woman invading her thought. “I made it for someone, but..” She says, lost in thought.

Nedley looks at Nicole in concern, sadness clear on her face. “For whom, Nicole?”

Nicole shakes her head slightly and blinks. She’s awaken from her thoughts, “No one important.” She forces a smile. “I know how you neglect breakfast, especially working with my brother. So you’re a worthy recipient.” Nicole teases.

Nedley wanted to ask more, but knowing Nicole, he can’t risk her running away, especially now that there’s a chance for the siblings to talk. “It’s a privilege to be working alongside your brother. He’s a young, ambitious man.” He replies proudly.

“No need to be a kiss ass, Randy.” Nicole rolls her eyes at him.

“Watch your mouth, young lady.” Nedley reprimands Nicole.

“Sorry..” Nicole mumbles, looking like a scolded child.

Nedley just sighs, “C’mon now Ms Haught, your brother is waiting. You know how much he doesn’t enjoy waiting.” Nedley walks towards the entrance of the building.

“Yeah, I don’t want to waste any more of his time when he can use it to focus on work.” Nicole has her arms folded across her chest as she follows Nedley to the entry doors.

“That’s not true... He will always make time for you. You just don’t like to see him.” He replies softly.

“That’s because we just end up fighting.” The scowl on Nicole’s face deepens.

“If you two just give each other a chance and really listen... Then maybe you two won’t end up raising your voice at each other.” Nedley rebukes.

Nicole doesn’t get the chance to reply, as the sliding doors to the building automatically open before them. Instantly greeted by Nedley’s head of security, Ewan. “Good morning Sir! Mr Dolls is in the building, he’s in his office waiting for you.”

“Thank you, Ewan! Please sign in my guest, her name is Nicole. No need for her biometrics taken, she’s already in the system.” Nedley was back in his usual gruffness and authority.

“Um, just Nicole sir?” Ewan waits for Nedley to add in more details, something absent and important.

“Yes Ewan, don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Sir!” Ewan was quick to his feet and was in front of the reception area in seconds.

Nicole walks up next to Nedley and whispers, “Is this the new biometrics program that Xavier’s been working on?”, curiosity getting the best of her. Nicole and her brother may not be on speaking terms, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t buy every newspaper or magazine with articles about Xavier’s latest accomplishments.

“Yes.” Nedley smiles proudly. “I have been working alongside your brother during the process. We uploaded it to our system for a trial run, and so far, it has been promising.” He takes his eyes off of Ewan to look at Nicole.

Nedley watches as Nicole’s face lights up, excitement in her eyes. “You know, your brother could use your help on this. He would love to hear your thoughts on the program.” Nedley adds, hopeful.

The smile on Nicole’s face disappears, “There’s nothing more I can add to it. Xavier works to perfection.”

Nicole looks away and cocks her head, “Since when did I have my biometrics uploaded to the system?” She watches Ewan make frantic gestures in front of the receptionist. “I thought we had an agreement that I don’t want any traces of me within the company.” 

Nedley’s eyebrows furrow, a sad smile on his face. He remembered the days when the siblings would work side by side on a project, pouring hours of work to the point Nedley had to force them out of the building to give themselves a break.

He looks back at Ewan, “We uploaded a fake identification and background in the system so you don’t have to go through the trouble of signing yourself in every time you come here.” Nedley says impatiently as he watches Ewan sweat under his scrutiny.

“I don’t mind, ’cause I don’t plan on making daily visits.”

“Your brother insisted on it.” Nedley says with no room for negotiations.

“Figures.” Nicole says in annoyance. She knows Nedley also agreed with her brother on it.

Ewan walks back to them, “All done, sir.” He holds out an identification towards Nicole. “Here you are Ms Nicole, this ID will give you unrestricted access to any floor in the building. Just wear it all the time, so the security won’t stop to question you.”

“Thank you.” Nicole wears the lanyard around her neck with a sigh.

Nedley and Nicole follow Ewan through another lane by-passing the security checkpoint. Employees were greeting Nedley along the way.

They reach a private elevator that takes them directly to her brother’s office floor, only accessible by using hers’ and Ewan’s IDs.

The elevator dings open, and greeted by her brother’s secretary, Eliza. “Good morning, Sir Nedley! Mr Dolls is in his office waiting for you and his guest.” Eliza gives Nicole a subtle wink.

“I have checked on your request, sir, and it’s all prepared in the conference room.” Ewan reports to Nedley.

Nedley turns to him, “Thank you, Ewan! Take this to my office.” Nedley hands him the bag of food Nicole gave him. “You go ahead. I’ll be in Mr Dolls office for a while. I’ll come down and see you. Tell the team we will have a meeting later in the morning.”

“Yes, sir!” Ewan takes the bag with him and walks toward the elevator.

Nicole waits for Ewan to enter the elevator, and for the doors to slide close before she speaks to Nedley, exasperated. “You can’t be serious?! I thought you’re joining us for breakfast.”

Nedley looks at her seriously, “Your brother wishes to speak to you alone.”

Eliza cuts in, “It’s just breakfast, Red!”

Nicole tamps down her frustration and smiles at Eliza. “Hello, Eliza! How are you?” She walks towards the woman and gives her a quick hug.

Eliza smiles back, “You know I’m always good, Red. Although...” She takes a small step back as she studies Nicole. “I’m quite hurt that you don’t come visit me here in the office. You wound me, Red. I only ever get to see you outside of this building.” Eliza frowns at her.

“I’m sorry Eliza.. Nothing good happens with my visits. I don’t want to ruin anyone’s day with my brother’s sulking.” 

“Well, if you two just stop butting heads all the time, then maybe you can have a civil conversation.”

“That’s what I said.” Nedley adds.

Nicole glares at Nedley, “I thought you were on my side.”

“I choose no sides.” Nedley just stares back at her.

“Me neither. Both of you are wrong and stubborn.” Eliza says shaking her head. “And you, especially.” She pokes Nicole near her collarbone.

“Ow!” Nicole rubs at the spot, “What did I do?”

“Don’t play dumb Nicole, you disappeared on us last night. Do you know how worried we were?”

“I’m sorry..” Nicole deflates, feeling guilty. “I just couldn’t handle it. I told X, I don’t want to be there, but he kept insisting I attend.”

Eliza sighs, “I understand that it was too much for you Nicole, and Xavier shouldn’t have pushed you to go. But he was just worried and wanted to keep eyes on you. It scares us how closed off you get, and no one can get through you.”

Nicole looks at Nedley, and then back to Eliza, concern etched on their faces. “I don’t mean to worry anyone.”

“We know.” Eliza smiles at Nicole sadly. She knew Nicole would never want to burden and concern them. “We just think you forget sometimes that you’re not alone. You have us.”

“I know. I’ll try to always remember that. And also, I promise to try my best to not disappear like that again.”

“Okay, we’ll hold you to that Nicole.”

Nedley cuts in, “Let’s go, Nicole, before your brother sends out a search party for you.” He gestures towards the door.

“We still need to talk about where you have disappeared to.” Eliza reminds Nicole.

“I will, Eliza..” She pauses before Nicole rolls her eyes. “That is if my brother doesn’t lock me up in a room forever.”

Eliza puts a hand on Nicole’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t give him a hard time. He just really cares about you.”

“More like overprotective and overbearing.”

Eliza’s hand slips away, “And you’re stubborn.” She shakes her head. “Go on now, we kept him waiting long enough.” She leads Nedley and Nicole towards Xavier’s office and opens the door for them.

“They’re here, Xavier.” Nicole sees her brother on his desk, eyes focused, typing away on his computer.

Xavier quickly looks up before going back to the computer. “Thank you, Eliza.”

Eliza looks back and forth between Nicole and Xavier, before addressing them both. “You two play nice, don’t make Randy play referee again.” She walks towards Nedley and gives him a quick kiss to his cheek, before heading out of the room and closing the door behind her.

“Good morning Mr Dolls, Ms Haught is here.” Nedley walks towards her brother’s desk.

Xavier leans away from his desk, looking at Nedley. He lets out a tired sigh. “C’mon Nedley, it’s just us in the room. You can drop the formality.”

Nicole smirks at this. They both know this is a losing battle with Nedley, but they both still tell him. “Breakfast is ready in the other room, Mr Dolls. Ewan has made the arrangements.”

Nicole watches her brother slowly stand up from his chair and button his suit jacket. He walks around the front of his desk and holds a hand out towards Nedley. “Good morning, Randy, thank you for bringing my sister in.” He gave Nicole a wary glance, Nicole was quick to look away.

Nedley takes his hand and shakes it once. “You’re welcome, Mr Dolls.”

Xavier smiles at him and shakes his head in defeat. He lets go of Nedley’s hand. “Are you sure you don’t want to join us?”

Nicole quickly narrows her eyes at Nedley, feeling betrayed. So this was his plan all along.

Nedley looks back at Nicole, he can see her simmering with anger. He just smiles at her, before returning his eyes to Xavier. “You two need to talk.” He turns back and walks towards the door. “Try not to punch each other, please.” 

The room blanketed with silence as soon as Nedley closes the door behind him, Nicole and Xavier stood still, neither wanting to speak up first.

Xavier knew there’s no winning her sister’s stubbornness. He relents, “Let’s go. The food will get cold. You won’t be able to enjoy them.” He walks towards the other room, not waiting for Nicole’s reply.

They both enter the conference room, a humble spread of food on the long table. They sit across from each other, their eyes still avoiding to meet.

Xavier subtly watches Nicole as they gather food on their plates. He smiles as she gets a spoonful of every dish. He made sure that Ewan prepared all of Nicole’s favorite.

Xavier reaches for a cup and pours a freshly brewed coffee on it. He places the cup next to Nicole’s plate before he pours himself his own cup. They both take their coffee black, an acquired taste they both got from their father.

They eat the food on their plates in silence, only the sound of their utensils echoing in the room. Both of them deep in thought, trying to find the right words, cautious not to let their stubbornness come to them.

Xavier took the last bite of his meal and took a sip of his coffee before he really looked at Nicole for the first time that morning. He knew he needed to be the one to start. “How are you, Nic?”

Nicole heard the concern in her brother’s voice. She can’t help the small sigh that comes out of her mouth. “I’m okay, X..”

Xavier puts his cup down, his eyes studying Nicole carefully. He notices that his sister is looking more tired, the bag under her eyes darker than usual. Her demeanor is not defensive, but closed off, which is something not new to him.

Their relationship hasn’t always been like this. The two of them were inseparable, ready to conquer the world. They were each other’s rock, and best friends. But it all changed after an accident that took their parents away.

Unbeknown to each other, they both carried guilt over it, blaming themselves for the accident.

Nicole was the worst. She carries the guilt every single day and welcomes the pain like home. Especially because she was the one that caused her parents’ death. She can never forgive herself for it, and also for breaking her brother’s heart.

Nicole looked up to her older brother. Even when they stopped confiding with each other, she followed his work and research, immensely proud of his achievements, and of who he has become. She was sure her parents would feel the same way, if only they were alive to see it. She will always resent herself for taking that away from him.

The Haught family adopted Xavier when he was twelve years old, and Nicole was ten. A meeting from an orphanage that changed their lives forever.

Growing up as an only child, adults always surrounded a young Nicole because of her father’s work. At an early age, it exposed her to the family business. Nicole was growing up too fast, not acting her age, her mother realizes. 

Nicole’s mother, Rayleigh Haught, brings her along on her charity missions, most especially during her visits to the orphanage. She hopes that by surrounding Nicole with kids her age, her daughter will come to enjoy her childhood.

At first, it was a hard change for Nicole. She could not socialize properly with other kids. She was unsure and awkward. Young Nicole didn’t know how to be a kid. She watches in horror as other kids run amok around her, unruly and chaotic. 

Her mother observes Nicole every time, saddened at how Nicole was struggling to connect with other children. She would see Nicole most of the time, standing in the corner, alone and petrified. Sometimes Nicole would beg her not to take her to the orphanage, and would rather travel along with her father on business trips. Still, she encouraged a reluctant Nicole to come with her.

Her mother thought it was too late for Nicole, until one day, she saw a young dark-skinned boy approach Nicole. “Do you know how to play chess?”

Nicole narrows her eyes at the boy. He was a few inches taller than her. “Yes, why?”

“I need someone to play with me. My friend can’t, she’s feeling unwell today.” The boy replied.

“Why me?” Nicole questions.

“You said you know how to play. And you’re just standing there doing nothing. You’re wasting precious time.”

“What if I don’t want to play with you?” Nicole crosses her arms.

“Are you afraid you’ll lose?” The young boy mirrors her stance.

Nicole Haught does not bow down from a challenge. “What do I get when I win?” She can get something out of this. She is her father’s daughter.

The adolescent boy thinks carefully. He knew nothing about Nicole, though he knew Nicole differed from him and the other kids. She has parents, and a house to come home to. Nicole and her mother would always bring them gifts, always new, and no hand-me-downs. They always brought food, on the days they scheduled to come, they always brought something special, his favorite was the donuts. 

Somehow he knew Nicole has everything she wants, and more. But, there is one thing she doesn’t have, that he can give. “If you win, I’ll be your friend.” He offers.

Nicole didn’t see the need of having a friend, but if her mother thinks she has one, then maybe she will lessen her visits to the orphanage. “Deal!” She agrees. “And what if I lose? And that is a big if.”

“I get extra donuts next time you guys bring some.”

“Excellent! I accept!” Nicole grins, extending her hand towards the boy.

“I’ve never lost a game. Ever.” The boy grabs her hand and shakes it.

“But today you will.” Nicole smiles wide, confident.

“My name is Xavier.”

“My name is Nicole.”

To her mother’s relief, and thanks to her husband’s constant chess match with Nicole, her daughter won the chess game easily, and gained her first friend, Xavier.

Nicole will never forget the smile on her mother’s face when she introduced Xavier to her, Nicole stood proud to have finally gained a friend. They continue to play other games on that day, constantly challenging each other.

Since then, Nicole always looked forward to visiting the orphanage, excited to see Xavier. They will always start their day with a game of chess, Xavier made it his mission to beat Nicole. “One day Nic! You’ll see!” He vows every time Nicole beats him.

Nicole’s mother has observed the subtle changes in Nicole ever since she has met Xavier. There was always a twinkle in young Nicole’s eyes whenever she talked about her friend. After some time, Nicole gains another friend, Eliza Shapiro, a friend of Xavier from the orphanage. Nicole was finally enjoying herself, being silly, playful and childish.

Her mother saw the influence Xavier had on Nicole. Nicole would always follow Xavier around, ready to learn new things from him. She could see how much Nicole looks up to him, just like her admiration towards her father.

Xavier was young, and yet, he was responsible and a leader. Xavier guided Nicole with patience and so much understanding. Xavier cared a lot about Nicole, she’s the only person, aside from Eliza, whom he never felt judged. He felt accepted. Nicole never treated him differently, she treated him as her equal.

It wasn’t long before the Haught family adopted Xavier, making him part of the family, as the bond between the two only got stronger. Both Nicole and Xavier were ecstatic after finding out that they would be brother and sister, forever they would be best friends.

Xavier thought he would never have a family, defeated, after bouncing from one orphanage to another. No one wanted to adopt him, and as he grew older, his chances were slim to nothing.

But meeting Nicole changed that. He gained not only a friend, but he also found his family. He vowed to cherish and protect them with his life, to make sure he never lost them.

And so, losing their parents hit Xavier hard, blaming himself for not being able to save his parents, for taking away Nicole’s only family.

Xavier let his thoughts swim around his mind for a second before he shakes out of reverie. He walks around the table, unbuttons his suit jacket and takes the seat next to Nicole. “You’re not okay, Nic.” He glances at Nicole, “We’re both not okay..”

Xavier slumps down on his chair as he stares at the ceiling. “I miss them... I miss them badly, especially mom.” He confesses.

Xavier hears a soft whimper from Nicole. But he never took his eyes off the ceiling, not ready to see the pain on his sister’s face. “I remember that day when mom and dad told us we will be brother and sister.” He pauses, a lump in his throat forming. He clears his throat as he continues, “It was the second most important day of my life. I finally found my family.” He smiles at the memory.

Nicole couldn’t stop the tears from falling anymore, as she remembers that day vividly. Her emotions that day come to the surface, blending with the fresh pain of recalling. It was one of her favorite days when her best friend became her brother.

Nicole wipes her tears away and looks at her brother. “What’s the most important day of your life?” Curious, Nicole asks with a shake in her voice.

Xavier smiles wider. He sits up straight and looks at Nicole. “Meeting you..” He watches as fresh tears slide down Nicole’s cheeks, he takes out his handkerchief and gently wipes her tears away. “I would have never found my family if it wasn’t for you.”

Nicole lunges at Xavier and hugs him tightly. She apologizes repeatedly in between sobs, “I’m so sorry, Xavier.. I’m so sorry..”

Xavier holds Nicole tight in his arms, his heart aching even more at Nicole’s remorse. He wanted to correct her, to stop her from blaming herself. It was his fault. As her big brother, he had failed her. But Nicole needed to let it out, she needed to let go some pain she was carrying. His only focus now is Nicole’s. She needed him. “It’s okay... it’s okay... We will be okay.”

When Nicole’s sobs quiets down, she releases Xavier from her embrace. She sees a wet patch of her tears on Xavier’s suit. “Shit! Your suit!” She grabs the handkerchief from Xavier’s hand and started rubbing it on the spot, horrified.

Xavier looks at his shoulder and gently stops Nicole. “Hey Nic, it’s okay. It’s not important.”

“But.. You still have a long day ahead.” Nicole pulls her hand away from her brother’s grip and continues to fuss over the spot. “You can’t be walking around with this on your suit.”

“And I repeat..” Xavier punctuated every word next, “It’s not important.” Nicole didn’t stop her fussing. “Okay, stop! I’ll ask Eliza to fetch me a fresh one, okay?”

Nicole stops and leans back in her chair. She wipes away the tears left on her cheeks. “I better wash my face before you call her in. She’ll be mad at you for making me cry.” She smirks.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea.” Xavier stands up, smoothing the invisible crinkles in his suit. “She’ll even drag Randy here, just to see me get reprimanded.” Nicole laughs.

Xavier walks towards his office and stops at the doorway. “I’ll grab the chessboard and let’s play a round?”

“How many more defeat can you take?”

“Don’t be cocky, Nic. It’s not about the game.” Xavier quirks an eyebrow. “We still have to talk about where you run off to last night.” He proceeds to his office.

“There’s nothing to talk about!”

Xavier hears Nicole protest from the other room. He shouts back, “Something tells me there is!”

Nicole’s loud groan confirms his suspicions. “Beat me at chess, then maybe I’ll talk.”

“Just go to the washroom already, Nic!” Xavier sits back at his office chair, leans over his work desk and going over his emails.

Nicole rubs on her temples with her thumbs. She huffs quietly, “God, you’re annoying.” Her face betrays her though, a grin in place.

As Xavier read over the words in front of him, he can’t help the smile on his face. He feels relieved that they were taking a step forward, albeit a tiny step, a minor victory.

Nicole and Xavier have been living inside their own nightmare, and finally, slowly, they are waking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again! I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. The Homestead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly experiences a rollercoaster of emotions from her present and her past. She finds a moment of refuge from her turmoils, which unknowingly made her a step closer to her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I think? I’ve managed to post a chapter this week. It was hard writing this one because I had difficulty putting into words what I had in mind. I just hope that it is not lacking and can move the story forward.
> 
> I appreciate your time reading this chapter, and grateful to those who are still in this story with me.

Waverly arrives at the apartment, swinging the door close with a loud bang. She disposes her shoes near the coat rack and throws her house keys inside her purse. She walks towards the living room, each step heavy with frustration.

Waverly sees Chrissy on their couch, sipping, must be, her first cup of coffee of the day.

“Fuck!” She throws her purse onto the couch and seats next to Chrissy.

“Good morning, Bab—” Chrissy’s cheery mood comes into an abrupt stop as she sees the look on Waverly’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Waverly slumps in her seat and sighs loudly. “Nothing.” Waverly was definitely not okay. She was feeling angry and worse, cold. Her thin dress was little to no protection to the bite of the morning breeze despite the open sky and sun. She couldn’t reel in the bitterness in her face as the consequences of her night and the start of her morning came crashing on her in one full sweep.

Chrissy knows right away that was a lie. But the look on Waverly’s face tells her she needs to thread carefully if she wants to get some answers. She has never seen Waverly like this before, except that last time she and her sister had a big falling out. Chrissy remembers how much patience and understanding it took for her to encourage Waverly to open up to her, not to mention the jabs Waverly constantly fired at her. _Did something happen again with her sister?_ She thought, concerned. “Are you sure?” Chrissy asks, careful.

Getting answers from Waverly is like trying to disarm a bomb, she needs to be careful with her words, and not to push, or she risks Waverly exploding on her. The first time it happened, Waverly was on a strong defensive that she threw hurtful words at her. Chrissy knew Waverly meant none of it, but it didn’t mean it hurt. They almost lost each other that day, it took them some time, and a lot of sorry from Waverly, before they got their friendship back.

“Yes.” Waverly crosses her arms over her chest, her body language tells the opposite.

“Babe, something’s wrong.” Chrissy tries to encourage, as she puts down her coffee cup on the table. A sudden thought comes. She recalls their night at the club. “Wait! Did that woman do something to you?” Chrissy accuses. She straightens in her seat, anger bubbling on the surface.

Waverly knows the woman Chrissy was referring to. There was no one else. “No!” Waverly blurts out loud in defense, and she sees Chrissy cringe. “I’m sorry.. No, she did nothing wrong to me.” Waverly sighs again, and sinks further into the couch.

“Okay okay..” Chrissy sighs in relief. She pats her lap, and Waverly curls next to her, and places her head on Chrissy’s lap. “Something’s wrong..” She tests the waters carefully. “I thought you would be in a big cheery mood and glowing this morning. I mean look, you just got back from her place, I’m assuming? That could only mean that you slept over at her place, which is something you _never_ do.” Chrissy massages Waverly’s head as she continues, “So I assumed you had a mind-blowing sex, or…”

Waverly turned her head to look at Chrissy, and then she paused. She really didn’t know where to start, or even what to say. She didn’t want to analyze everything that had happened. She’s too scared of what she might find. She considers for a moment. Maybe talking to Chrissy about it would help. 

Waverly was never good at dealing with feelings. Maybe she was in the past. But after a lot of disappointments and pain from the people she once gave her heart to, it definitely changed her. She puts everyone at an arm’s length, though she tries her best to be open and sharing to the people that matters to her, it’s still very difficult for her to talk about what she feels. But last night, it was the first time in a long time that someone got too close to her, close to her heart. She can blame it on alcohol, but even in her worst days, she’s always sober to push everyone away. And yet, so effortlessly, this person found her heart that she thought she had lost forever.

Waverly’s lengthy pause caused Chrissy to think of something else. Chrissy’s eyes goes wide at Waverly, “Woah.. Have you been having sex with her until this morning?”

Waverly quickly snatched from her thoughts, can’t help but laugh out loud, “I know I love sex Chrissy, but I’m not that thirsty.”

Chrissy looks away and tilts her head. “Huh.. I wonder if that’s even possible..” Chrissy lost in thought as she seriously ponders about it.

“Chrissy!” Waverly slaps her friend on the thigh to get her attention, as she continues to laugh.

“Yeah, I’ll seriously have to think about that later.” She decides, as she shakes her head. She looks down, back to Waverly. “Okay, let’s get back to where we were..”

Waverly sighs and burrows her cheek back to Chrissy’s lap. Waverly closes her eyes, as if to go to sleep, she gets comfortable in Chrissy’s lap.

Chrissy nags her on, “Now tell me, if you weren’t having mind-blowing sex with this woman until this morning, then—”

“—We didn’t have sex.” Waverly quietly cuts in, eyes still closed.

“What did you say?” Chrissy leans her ear towards Waverly.

“Nothing happened. No sex.”

“What do you mean?” Chrissy replies, utterly confused.

“No _fucking_ happened.”

“I don’t understand.” Chrissy shakes her head.

“Do you know what sexual intercourse is?”

“Don’t be sassy!” Chrissy moved her thigh a bit upwards to admonish Waverly.

Waverly, not affected even for a bit, continued. “Then what part don’t you understand? It seemed clear to me.”

“That’s what I don’t understand. Nothing happened.” Chrissy frowned.

“Wow, don’t sound too disappointed. I’m already upset I didn’t get laid last night.”

“Shut up, babe. You know that’s not what I meant.” Chrissy could sense Waverly’s mind is troubled. She really wants to help her best friend figure out what’s inside her head, but she knows too well that with Waverly, she needs to be patient and wait for her to open up to her.

“Hey..” Chrissy runs her fingers along Waverly’s hair again. “Whenever you need help to figure out whatever it is in that big brain of yours.. I just want you to know I’m here, always ready to listen.”

Waverly turns at Chrissy’s lap, “I know.”

“Just don’t take too long, yeah?” Chrissy smirks at her. “We both know what happens when you let yourself drown inside your thoughts alone.”

“I just don’t know what this is yet, but when I need help figure things out. You’ll be my first call.”

“Better be babe!”

“How was your night though? I feel bad leaving you behind.”

“Don’t be! I had my fun thanks to you!” Chrissy gives Waverly a playful wink.

Waverly huffs in disappointment. “At least one of us got laid last night..”

“Yeah, imagine both of us cranky in the morning.” Chrissy laughs. “World better watch out!”

Waverly laughs in return.

“Okay, I hate to leave you sulking on your own babe. But I need to head to work.” Chrissy sighs, “You’re lucky you don’t have to come to work this weekend. Lucado has been on everyone’s ass since yesterday. There’s a buzz going on about this tech company she’s trying to get a scoop on.”

“You want me to come in? I can cut my leave short.”

“Oh, no! Please don’t!” Waverly looks at her, pouting. “Babe, I love to have you there! But we don’t need you butting heads with Lucado at the moment.”

“Well, if you all need rescuing.. Let me know! I’ll come there with a bat.”

“God, you’re feisty like your sister.” Chrissy says offhandedly. She realized too late what she said. “Sorry…”

Waverly winces, but softens at Chrissy’s apologetic face. “That’s okay..” She sits up and grabs her purse. She looks at Chrissy, “Now, go, before I use you as my pillow the whole day..”

Chrissy was hesitant to leave her best friend, especially if she was planning to stay at the apartment the whole day alone. “You’re just staying here the entire day?”

Waverly shrugs her shoulders, “Not in the mood to do anything.”

Chrissy contemplates, “Maybe I should call in sick today, and we can hangout all day.” 

“I know you’re worried. I promise I’m okay.”

Chrissy studies Waverly’s face carefully, “You’ll tell me if you really need me to stay, right?”

“Yes.” Waverly stands up and pulls her best friend up from the couch. “Chrissy, I know I have a habit of keeping things to myself. But I promised I will never lie to you again.”

Chrissy hugs Waverly, “I know..” She lets go of her best friend, and picks up her coffee cup from the table. “Just so you know, I’ll never stop nagging you about the things you keep to yourself. I’ll make sure you spill every secret, because that’s what best friends do!”

“Yeah.. yeah..” Waverly smiles, shaking her head. She walks towards the direction of her bedroom. “You have a good day at work, Chrissy!” She says over her shoulder.

“Love you, babe!” Chrissy shouts back.

Waverly enters her dark bedroom, curtains always drawn closed as she always slept in the morning. She used to be a morning person, but the nights became harder for her to sleep in, when she’s wide awake constantly fighting off her demons. Her body forces her to sleep when she’s too tired from her battles.

Waverly closes the door behind her, and waits for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before making her way towards her bedside table to turn on the lamp.

She takes out her phone from her purse and checks, only seeing messages and emails from work. She wasn’t working for the next three days, so she ignores them. She grabs a worn out t-shirt and soft cotton shorts before heading to her bathroom to get cleaned and changed.

Waverly comes out of the bathroom, combing her hair with her fingers, ready for bed. She walks towards her bed, climbs in, and settles underneath her mountain of blankets. She sighs as her head hit the pillows, closing her eyes and ready for sleep.

Waverly hears a soft knock on her door. 

“Waverly, I’m heading out.” Chrissy pauses from the other side of the door. “I know you don’t really eat breakfast, but I doubt you’ve had anything to eat since last night.” Waverly’s stomach grumbles in protest, affirming Chrissy’s thoughts. “Do you want me to grab something for you at the cafe? There’s a new one just down the street.”

“It’s okay, Chrissy! I’ll sleep in a bit and then head over there myself.” Waverly answers back.

“Okay! Don’t sleep in too long. I’ll call you later to check in.”

“Thanks Chrissy!”

Waverly waits until she hears the front door close, before she closes her eyes again.

Sleep eludes Waverly. Her usual demons that come knocking at her door to taunt her, were nowhere to be found. Instead, she finds someone else, Nicole.

Careful, Waverly opens the door, big brown eyes, red silky hair, and a dimpled smile comes to the forefront of her mind. Eyes still closed, Waverly smiles as she places her hand over her chest, feeling her heart beat in rhythm like drums.

Waverly feel her eyes water, a lone tear escapes and slides down her cheek. It’s been too long since she felt her heart beat this way. It felt unfamiliar and overwhelming, yet tantalizing. It terrifies her, but also, it brings her comfort that envelopes her like a warm blanket. She doesn’t want to admit it, but it felt like home.

Waverly lets go. Just for now, she lets it consume her. She feels the phantom of Nicole’s soft hands on her cheeks, caressing her face. She feels Nicole’s chaste kisses on her face, and amusing Waverly, Nicole respectfully evades her lips. _So noble._ It widens the smile on Waverly’s face. And at last, as Waverly slowly succumbs to sleep, she hears Nicole whisper sweet nothings in her ears. “Goodnight, Waverly.” It was the last thing she hears.

Woken up by a constant buzz underneath her pillows, Waverly’s hand slips underneath, searching for her phone. She doesn’t check the caller when she swipes to answer the call, “Hello?”

“Hey, baby girl..”

Surprised, Waverly quickly sits up in bed and smacks her forehead with her hand, dizzy. She closes her eyes tight, waiting for her body to catch up.

“Waverly, are you okay?” The voice on the other side of the phone sounded concerned.

Waverly couldn’t speak as her heart starts to hammer inside her chest. She hasn’t heard her voice for a very long time.

“It’s me, Wynonna.”

Waverly’s stomach plummets, making her feel nauseated.

“You don’t have to talk..” Wynonna drags on, her voice betrays her nerves. She waits for Waverly to say something, waits for her to hang up the phone. Neither comes. “I just hope you give me a chance to speak until you don’t feel like listening to what I have to say?”

Wynonna takes in Waverly’s silence for a few seconds, before deciding that Waverly is giving her a chance.

“I—uh..” Wynonna takes in a deep breath and expels the air from her lungs. She never gets nervous or scared about anything, except about anything and everything that has to do with her baby sister, Waverly. “I’ve been seeing a therapist for a while now..”

Taken by surprise, Waverly covers her mouth with her hand as a gasp threatened to escape. She holds the phone tighter to her ear as she listens. “I just got out from a session.. Startling right? I am up this early, it’s not even noon..” She hears her sister laugh nervously.

Wynonna swallows hard as she contemplates her next words carefully, trying not to break down over the phone, fearing she might lose her sister once she starts. “We talked about you.” She smiles, a thing she does every single time she thinks about Waverly. “I haven’t spoken about you for the longest time. I just feel selfish and unworthy. I don’t deserve you at all.”

Waverly couldn’t help it, she snaps. “Don’t you think it’s for me to decide, who I think deserves to be part of my life?”

“I’m sorry, baby girl..”

“Don’t, Wynonna..” Waverly says, bitter. “That’s all you ever say. But you’ve done nothing to prove it.” Waverly hangs up the phone, not sparing Wynonna a chance to reply. It tempted her to hurl her phone across the room, but decides against it. She has the tendency to go overboard with her anger towards her sister.

She grips her phone hard, and looks at the screen, as if beckoning her sister’s number on the screen. She waited a few more minutes, until with disappointment, she realizes that Wynonna won’t call her back.

Waverly could, she could be the one calling her sister, tell her to do better, but she’s too angry to give her sister that chance. She’s given her too many chances, accepted too many disappointments and broken promises. Her heart has had enough, packed all the love it has left and went on hiding. To protect herself, Waverly never went out looking for it. She believed it was for the best.

Sleep now gone, she heads to the bathroom for a warm shower, and washing away all her anger.

Fresh, and less angry, Waverly’s stomach grumbles, reminding her she still has yet to eat. She grabs her keys and phone before making her way out of the apartment.

Waverly walks down the street and sees the new cafe that Chrissy told her about earlier in the morning.

Waverly read the sign, “Homestead..” 

Waverly walks through the door, the smell of coffee greeting her as she takes in her surroundings. Soft music was playing in the background. She can already imagine herself sitting at one of the leather couches, reading a book or going over paperworks in her laptop.

In the far right corner, she sees two bookshelves filled with books to a brim. Around the shelves were bean bags, some already occupied by people holding a book while sipping coffee or tea.

Everything about it brings nostalgia, every single thing brings character to the place. It was a small, quaint escape located inside the city. This was not just an ordinary cafe. This one meant something to someone, there was love put into it. And Waverly feels it.

As she approached the counter, different paintings and pictures were hanging on the walls. She doesn’t recognize any of it, but somehow, they felt familiar to her. 

Before she could investigate further, an enthusiastic guy behind the counter interrupted Waverly’s thought process. “Good morning! Welcome to the Homestead, my name is Jeremy! How can I help you?”

“Hello Jeremy! I’d like a cup of green tea and..” She looks at the food bar for choices, “Do you guys have anything vegan?”

“Of course!” Jeremy replies excitedly. “I’m glad to find someone who’s vegan. If I may, I want to recommend one of my favorites in our menu.”

“Surprise me then, Jeremy.” Waverly smiles at him, “I’m Waverly.” She extends a hand towards him.

Jeremy smiles wider and gingerly shakes Waverly’s hand. “I really hope you can become one of our regulars!”

Waverly laughs, “Something tells me I will.”

“Cool!” Jeremy lets go of her hand, and waves his hand around. “Choose your seat, Waverly. I’ll bring your order to you.”

Waverly scans her phone over the automated machine for her payment. “Thank you, Jeremy!”

Waverly finds a spot at the corner near the window, having the full view of the cafe. She takes a seat and continues to look around. Her eyes catches Jeremy bouncing around behind the counter preparing her order, while another guy replaces him taking another customer’s order.

Waverly sees Jeremy approach her table with her orders. “Here you go, Waverly. I really, really hope you enjoy what I chose for you.”

“We’ll see!” Waverly winks at Jeremy.

“Hey, Jer! The boss is on the phone..” The other guy at the counter calls out. “.. wants to speak to you!”

“I’ll be right there, Robin.” Jeremy says over his shoulders. He looks at Waverly, “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“I’m fine, Jeremy. Thank you!”

“Please, don’t hesitate and tell me if you don’t like it. I’m happy to replace it.”

“I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“Oh, you’re sweet. But don’t worry! I’m cool with the boss.”

“Okay!” Waverly nods. “I believe your boss is waiting for you?” She reminds Jeremy.

“Right!” Jeremy leaps on his feet, and rushes behind the counter towards the back door.

“He’s right, you know.” Waverly looks at the guy who called Jeremy earlier. He was a few inches taller than Jeremy and looking very calm. His demeanor a complete opposite of Jeremy. “Please tell us if you don’t like it. My boyfriend can be very enthusiastic when he meets someone who’s also vegan. He’s too eager to please.” Robin smiles tenderly.

Waverly smiles at this. The look on Robin’s face reminds her of someone. She looks down at the food in front of her. She grabs her spoon and takes a spoonful of the food. She’s reminded of Nicole even more. A small frown forms on her face. It made her sad, feeling sorry towards the woman whom she walked out on.

Waverly sees Robin rush towards her from her periphery. She looks up. Robin was standing in front of her, concerned. “Oh God, you don’t like it.”

Waverly shakes her head furiously. She swallows the food and grabs a napkin to wipe her mouth before she answers. “No, I love it! I’ve had nothing like this before.”

“Really?” Robin looks at her with apprehension.

“Yes! Truly!” Waverly picks her cup and takes a sip of her tea.

“Phew! It’ll break Jer’s heart to disappoint a friend.”

“Friend?”

Robin smiles widely, “I have a feeling you’ll be coming here more often.”

Waverly tilts her head in thought, “You might be right.”

“Robin! Boss is not coming in today.” Jeremy bounds back toward Waverly’s table, looking at her. “So, what’s the verdict?”

Waverly takes another spoonful and swallows. “Do we regulars get any perks around here?”

“Regular?” 

“Yeah! My friend works here.. so it’s obvious I’ll be coming here often. Plus, his cool with the boss.”

Jeremy gasps, wide eyed. Robin just watches him with the same tenderness Waverly saw on his face earlier. “Robin, I have a new friend.” Jeremy looks at Robin, full of excitement.

“I know, bear.” Robin gives him a quick kiss on his cheek. “Why don’t you join your friend here for a while?” He looks at Waverly for permission, and the woman nods in approval. He mouths _thank you_ to Waverly, and she winks in reply.

Jeremy looks torn as she looks back and forth between Robin and Waverly. “But we have work..”

“It’s okay! I’ll call you when I need help.”

“You’re the best!” Jeremy gives Robin a quick kiss on his lips, before gingerly grabbing a chair next to Waverly.

Robin grins and walks back behind the counter, greeting a new customer.

As soon as Jeremy takes a seat next to Waverly, they talked about everything. They both learn pretty quickly that they have a lot in common other than both of them being vegan. They both get lost in their conversation.

It was already in the afternoon when Waverly’s phone interrupts them. This time Waverly checks her phone before she answered. “Hey Chrissy!”

“Waverly! I know I said I’ll check on you later in the morning, but Lucado had us locked inside the conference room for a meeting. God, I’m hungry! We all had to skip lunch.”

“Wait..” Waverly looks at her phone to check the time. “It’s past noon?” She looks at Jeremy, both of them surprised.

Jeremy looks at his watch and shrieks in disbelief. He looks at Waverly, and points his thumb back to the counter.

She nods at him, and Jeremy rushes back to Robin.

“You haven’t eaten yet, have you?” Waverly hears Chrissy speak through the phone.

“Actually, I’m here at the cafe you told me about.” Waverly smiles proudly, “I even made a friend.”

“Oh, is this friend hot?” Waverly could hear the smirk in Chrissy’s voice.

“Not that kind of friend.. Real friend.”

“That’s awesome babe! I want to meet this friend though.. You know.. Just to check.”

Waverly smiles, “No one’s replacing you Chrissy.”

“Your new friend better know it!” Chrissy warns. “Anyway, remember when you offered to help with Lucado?”

Waverly has always admired their boss’ work ethics, a woman leading a well-known news agency was not common, Lucado fought her way to get where she is now. But sometimes, her boss disregards morals for an exclusive which Waverly is firmly opposed to. “I’ll help!”

“You haven’t heard it yet..”

“C’mon, you don’t have to ask.”

Chrissy sighs, “I hate to ask.”

“I know, so don’t.” Waverly playfully rolls her eyes. “Now, what can I do to help?”

Waverly hears a rustle of papers in the background. “Well, we have a scoop from one of Lucado’s informants that the person we’re looking for will be at this new bar tonight.”

“So you want me to come with you and find this person?”

The rustling stops, and she hears a ding of an elevator door. She imagines Chrissy going down two levels to get to the lunchroom. “Yes, please! Lucado has been putting pressure on us finding any information.”

“Who is this person?” Waverly blindly reached for something at the back of her chair, her body moving out of habit when her mind goes to work mode. She shakes her head when she realized she did not bring her tote bag. She just has to memorize all the information Chrissy will give her.

“All I know is.. She is the daughter of the owners of Haught Corporation.”

Waverly’s interest piqued. The Haught family was very well-known, journalist all over the world would for a story. Especially after the accident. They have scrutinized the family under a microscope, but only finding more questions than answers. It didn’t help that the current CEO refused to talk about anything related to the matter. “I’ve heard about that one. She disappeared after the accident? And I believe it’s Xavier Dolls, who’s running the company now?”

“Yeah, she’s elusive, that one. I mean, the Haughts have been very protective of her identity. They’ve never introduced her to the public, only Dolls. They have been grooming him to be the next CEO, but you know how some people can be. They are questioning his right to the position.”

“What’s there to question?” Waverly can’t help her anger. “They adopted him and have been part of that family for years. Even his parents wanted him to be the next CEO.”

“I know! But you know, Lucado.. She thinks there’s bad blood between the siblings. Especially, even after their parents’ death, no one has seen or heard anything from the daughter.”

Waverly rubs her thumb over her temple, “Since when did we become a gossip and not a journalist?”

“Well, Constance Clootie has been breathing down Lucado’s neck for a new headline, and she thinks whoever can find the elusive Haught would break news.” Constance Clootie was a major stockholder of their agency. She’s also the person who’s constantly pushing Lucado to a corner that forces her to make questionable decisions.

“Did it ever cross their mind that maybe she disappeared because she was grieving? Or that she doesn’t want the spotlight?” Waverly combs her fingers through her hair. “Maybe she wants to live in private.”

“You’ve met Clootie. Money is the game, babe.”

“I don’t know how I feel about this, Chrissy. I don’t want to expose someone.”

“I feel the same..” Chrissy sighs, frustrated. “How about this? We just go to this bar and have a good time. If we run into this person, then we get lucky. If not, then at least we get to have a good night.”

“Okay, deal! Maybe I’ll get lucky this time.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure you do!” Waverly hears another ding from the elevator door. “Okay, I got to go, babe. See you tonight!”

“Okay, text me the details of this bar and I’ll meet you there.”

“Sure thing!” Waverly ends the call. She really hopes that they don’t run into this person, and instead, have a complete redo of last night.

Waverly finished the rest of her food. She clears the table and walks up to the counter. “Hey, Robin! Where’s Jeremy?”

Robin grabs a tray underneath the counter and takes the empty dishes from Waverly. “Thank you, Waverly.” He then points to the back door, “He’s on the phone with the boss, apologizing profusely for slacking at work.”

“Oh no! Is he in trouble? I can talk to your boss for him. It’s my fault. I got him distracted.”

Robin smiles and shakes his head. “That’s very kind of you, Waverly. You don’t have to worry. Our boss is a special friend of ours. Jeremy is in no kind of trouble. He just feels guilty. He’s the one who called. But I assure you, the boss would be happy to hear that Jeremy spent his time talking to a new friend.”

Waverly felt relieved. She didn’t want to put Jeremy’s work in jeopardy. “You guys are lucky.” She envied the workplace her new friends have.

Robin smirks proudly, “We know.”

“Anyway, I have to go. But please, tell Jeremy I very much enjoyed the food he suggested. And I’ll let him surprise me again next time I come in.”

“It would be his honor.”

“Do you have a paper and pen I can borrow quickly?” Waverly asks.

Robin grabs the pen in his chest pocket, and a post-it near the cash register. “Here you go..”

Waverly scribbles down something on the paper and gives it to Robin. “Here’s my number. Please don’t hesitate and call me if you guys want to hang out.”

“That would be lovely, Waverly. And thank you for being nice to Jeremy.”

“It would be hard not to.” 

Robin grins. “I hope we see you soon, Waverly.”

“You will!”

Waverly walks out of the cafe with a smile on her face, the heaviness of her morning completely forgotten. The Homestead has given her a moment of sanctuary, a quick hideaway from her heart’s inner turmoils.

Waverly doesn’t know it yet. But she will realize later on that she found a piece of whom she will call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time! I appreciate and welcome comments that will help me further with my writing and this story.
> 
> Let me know - twitter @seyredorange | IG @seyflores | tumblr iamseyflores


	5. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole both experience an epiphany. Nicole believes her love comes with a price. Waverly sees something for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate the title of this chapter to the midseason finale of Wynonna Earp. The last three minutes of that episode was a true testament of love between Waverly and Nicole. It was magnificent and beautiful. I will carry it with me until they come back next year.
> 
> As always, I would like to thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> twitter @seyredorange | IG @seyflores | tumblr iamseyflores

“Red! God, what took you so long?” Eliza says as Nicole sits next to her in the booth. She slides a glass in front of Nicole. “I think you need to put some ice on your apple juice.”

Nicole grabs the glass and gulps it down. Eliza looks at her in disgust, “Ew! How could you drink a warm juice?”

“I’m thirsty!” Finished, Nicole puts down the glass in front of her. “It’s not that bad. It’s still apple juice.”

“Still disgusting!” Eliza cringes, and Nicole laughs. “You’re weird just like your brother.”

“It’s in our blood!” Nicole says proudly.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. You love each other very much.” Eliza playfully rolls her eyes.

Nicole breaks into a grin. After spending the morning and afternoon with her brother, her heart feels lighter. There’s still so much to unpack between them. Although it terrifies her to talk to Xavier about it, it outweighs the feeling of having her brother back into her life.

“Speaking of your love for your brother, did you know he threw you under the bus?”

“What do you mean?”

“He told me he tried talking to you about where you went to last night.” Eliza cocks an eyebrow at Nicole. “And he said you blushed?”

“Blushed?” Nicole looks away, “What are we, teenagers?”

“You tell me.” Eliza points her finger around Nicole’s face. “You’re blushing, Red!”

“I’m not!” Nicole cups her cheeks with her hands. She could feel the heat coming off from them.

Eliza laughs, “You don’t have alcohol for an excuse.” She grabs her beer and takes a sip. “Even your ears are red!”

Nicole quickly covers her ears with her hands, only revealing her even redder cheeks.

Eliza’s laugh gets even louder, making people nearby look in her direction.

Nicole rushes to put a hand over Eliza’s mouth, “Shush! You’ll scare my customers away.” It doesn’t help Nicole, as Eliza finds her panic even funnier. “Eliza!” Nicole shouts between her gritted teeth.

Eliza removes Nicole’s hand from her mouth and took several deep breaths to contain herself. “Okay, now you really have to tell me what happened. Spill!”

Nicole sinks in the booth's chair in defeat. “Do I have to?”

“I didn’t get off from work just to spend some time with you.”

“But you said you missed me?” Nicole pouts.

“God, you’re so gullible!” Eliza laughs again, while Nicole glares at her. “Also, I’m here in behalf of your brother to get some juicy details out of you.”

“You two are so annoying, you know that?”

“What’s new! Now talk!”

Nicole leans back and sighs. “I met this woman.” Nicole feels herself slowly smiling as she recalls the moment she laid her eyes on Waverly. “Her name is Waverly.” She remembers the dress that delicately hugs every curve of her body. Her hand instinctively moves on her lap as she imagines brushing her fingers against Waverly’s brunette hair. 

Nicole closes her eyes, and she sees Waverly’s hazel eyes with green flecks. “Her eyes..” She releases a breath, “They’re so mesmerizing.” She feels her smile grow wider, “Her smile..” She shakes her head, “I don’t have the perfect words to describe it.”

Nicole feels her heart beating furiously inside her chest. She immerses herself to the feeling. “Beautiful is not enough to describe her. She’s everything and more.”

Nicole let the words she spoke sink in and realizes belatedly the gravity of her confession. She opens her eyes wide and quickly sits up, looking past Eliza.

It surprised Eliza. Nicole has never spoken of anyone like that before. Even Shae. Nicole barely knows the woman and yet, she feels a sense of familiarity in her friend’s voice. It was inevitable.

Eliza sees the fear in Nicole’s eyes, only just now realizing what she was feeling. And Eliza understood Nicole’s fear. Nicole was already scared of losing someone she doesn’t even have.

Eliza puts her hands on Nicole’s shoulders. “Hey, Nicole..” She waits until Nicole looks her in the eyes. “Nothing bad will happen.”

“People I love die.”

“That’s not true. We’re still here. All of us.”

“You know what I mean.” Nicole looks at Eliza dead serious, “I think I’m cursed.”

Eliza drops her hands to her sides. She scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Not this again..”

Nicole leans towards Eliza, whispering, “Think about it. You remember what Maddie said, right?”

Eliza pushes Nicole back, finding her ridiculous. “I swear I will hunt that woman down just to ask her to tell you she’s not some kind of witch.”

“I punched her boyfriend, because he was such a racist—”

“—Don’t forget homophobe..”

“That too.. She screamed at me and said I’m cursed for the rest of my life.” Eliza can see how seriously Nicole was considering it.

“You remember also that around that time there was this popular show about curses and so on..”

Nicole nods, “Oh yeah, you hated that show.”

“You see where a teenager would get the idea, right? She was just spouting nonsense.”

“Then why did..” Nicole could not find it in herself to continue.

Eliza tries to smile despite the sadness she feels for her friend. “Nicole, things happen.”

Nicole looks at her friend. She feels the knife in her chest turning. “But why did it have to be me? Why do I keep losing? Am I being punished?”

Eliza sees the pain in Nicole’s eyes, always hidden underneath, but now, clear as day. “Nicole, you are one of the best people I know. You’re not being punished. I don’t have answers. But what I know is, you are brave and strong.”

Nicole takes a deep breath, pushing down her pain back in its confines. “Thank you Eliza..” She tries to smile.

Eliza reaches for Nicole’s hand and gently gives it a squeeze. “I’m always here, Red.” Nicole gives her a nod. “Now, before you tell me more about this Waverly..” Nicole groans. “Oh, I didn’t forget. I won’t forget.” Eliza stands and fixes her top, neatly tucked in her jeans. “I need to go to the bathroom. Can you grab me another bottle of beer?”

Nicole stands, “Okay..”

Eliza walks away, “Don’t you dare run and hide from me, I will find you!”

“Jeez, you sound like X.” Nicole rolls her eyes.

“Don’t think of escaping behind the bar again!” Eliza shouts over her shoulders.

“You know I’m on the clock, working!” Nicole shouts back.

“You own the place! You can do whatever you want!”

“But I enjoy working..” Nicole murmurs.

“I can still hear you!” Nicole holds a hand over her chest in surprise. “Get me my beer, Red!”

Nicole turns and walks towards the direction of the bar, when someone bumps into her. Nicole’s hands immediately catches the stranger’s shoulder to prevent the woman from falling over. “Are you okay?”

“Nicole..” She freezes at the familiar voice.

Nicole lets go of her shoulders and watches as the goddess turns to face her.

“Waverly..” Nicole stood still in her place, cemented to her feet. She was not expecting to see her again. Waverly looked even more beautiful than the last time she saw her. _How is that even possible?_

Stunned, Waverly couldn’t speak. The redhead that has taken residence inside her mind is now standing in front of her, her heart beating wonderfully in excitement.

“Babe! There you are!” Nicole’s eyes dart to the sudden appearance of the blonde woman next to Waverly, eyes following the arm that circles around her waist. Her eyes stay there for a second, and then she looks back to Waverly, who was still looking at her, the look on her face unreadable.

Chrissy looks at Waverly until she realises that her best friend was looking at someone in front of them. Chrissy moves her eyes towards the tall redheaded woman and studies her. She seemed familiar. The woman was looking back and forth between her and Waverly, seeming to realize something.

Chrissy can feel the tension between the redhead and Waverly. She tries to figure out what it is, but comes up empty. The woman’s eyes stop and rest on Waverly’s face. Chrissy cuts in, the tension getting heavier with each passing second. “Hi! My name is Chrissy..” She holds out her hand towards the woman.

Chrissy’s greeting subtly startled Nicole awake, suddenly realizing she was staring at Waverly for too long. Nicole mildly shakes her head and looks at the blonde. She quickly draws a polite smile. 

“Nice to meet you, my name is Nicole.” She holds Chrissy’s hand and shakes it. She glances a look at Waverly’s direction. Waverly was just standing next to the blonde woman, watching.

Chrissy sees how Nicole looks back to Waverly, and notices her stunned friend. Suddenly, the pieces click together. Chrissy hides her surprise as she realises that Nicole was the woman from last night.

Nicole lets go of her hand and takes a small step back. Nicole takes one more glance at Waverly, before Chrissy was addressing her again, “You’re Nicole!”

Nicole looks at Chrissy, confused. “Ah yes, that is my name.” Nicole pointing a finger to herself.

Chrissy gingerly laughs at this, and playfully swats at Nicole’s bicep. Waverly’s eyes follow this movement like a hawk. She narrows her eyes at Chrissy. “And also, cute!” Waverly was now glaring at Chrissy. If looks could kill, Chrissy would drop dead.

Chrissy could feel Waverly’s eyes burning a hole in the side of her face. She can feel the anger radiating off of Waverly, but still, she wonders about the reason behind it. Pushing her luck, she fishes for some answers, just hoping her friend won’t strangle her after.

“How about you join us for a drink?” Chrissy asks Nicole.

Nicole was ready to leave after seeing the blonde woman reach out for Waverly. But her feet betrayed her and stayed rooted in place. She didn’t know what exactly is Chrissy’s relationship was with Waverly, but Nicole felt sick to her stomach. She just wanted to run away, but suddenly, Chrissy was inviting her to stay. _Why?_

“She doesn’t drink.” Waverly says, surprising both Nicole and Chrissy. Waverly’s eyes back on Nicole.

Nicole looks at Waverly with awe and surprise. _She remembered._ She thought.

Chrissy smiles and looks back and forth between Nicole and Waverly. Chrissy was now sure that there’s something between the two, although she’s not sure what it is, yet. What she knows at this moment is, it felt right. It compelled Chrissy to do something for her friend and see where this will take Waverly. She’s just hoping she’s making the right decision.

“Well, you don’t have to drink any alcohol…” Chrissy encouraged. “I’ll see if they are serving any non-alcoholic drinks.”

“We do.” Nicole answers back as if in a trance, her eyes studying Waverly.

Nicole’s answer momentarily confused Chrissy, but ignores it, seeing the woman entranced by Waverly. “Excellent!” Chrissy claps her hands together in excitement as she looks around. “We can find an empty booth somewhere..”

Nicole feels a slap at the back of her head. “What the—”

“—Are you cheating on me, Red?” Eliza stood next to Nicole, eyes narrowing at the two strangers in front of them.

“You have a girlfriend?” Nicole hears Waverly asks, surprised, and dare she say, disappointed? Was she hearing right? Maybe Eliza slapped her head too hard.

Eliza snorts, “Are you talking about me? I mean, I love this one..” She points a thumb to Nicole, “with all my heart. But I will never sleep with her. Even if she’s the last person on earth.”

“Really?” Nicole was affronted.

Eliza points her finger between them. “Can you imagine?”

They both look at each other for a few seconds, before both of them cringes. 

“Oh God! I think I will throw up!” Eliza covers her mouth.

Nicole pushes Eliza, gagging in disgust. “What is wrong with you?!”

“Well, she asked!” Eliza points an accusatory finger at Waverly.

Waverly and Chrissy stood there with confusion on their faces, as they watch the two push each other.

“So, you’re not her girlfriend..” Waverly says, hopefully.

Not to be outdone, Eliza quickly gives Nicole another push, before she looks back at them. “Wait, who are you guys?”

Nicole rubs at her stinging shoulder, “Eliza, this is Chrissy.” Nicole gestures a hand towards the blonde. The blonde gives a small wave. Then, she looks at Waverly in the eyes, before she moves her hand towards the brunette. “And, this is Waverly..”

Eliza gasps loudly, a hand over her chest. “You’re Waverly?”

Waverly tilts her head, “Yes?”

“This is fucking unbelievable!”

“Language, Eliza!” Nicole shakes her head in embarrassment.

“Shh..” Eliza puts a finger on Nicole’s lips. “I’m not talking to you.”

Waverly can’t help the frown on her face, not liking someone else touching Nicole. Eliza sees this and smirks. Maybe this is not a one-sided thing that her friend is feeling.

Waverly’s reaction doesn’t escape Chrissy’s eyes, she knows this look on Waverly’s face. Chrissy smiles, she found her answer.

Nicole swats Eliza’s hand away. “That’s disgusting. You just came back from the bathroom.”

Eliza rolls her eyes at her, “I washed my hands, Nicole.” 

Eliza looks back at the two women. “Anyway, I apologize for my behavior. And most especially for this one..”

Nicole pouts, “What did I do?”

Waverly feels herself melt into a puddle of softness, almost losing her resolve, and was close to launching a kiss on Nicole’s pouty lips. It was fucking adorable.

Eliza ignores Nicole. “May we invite you two to our booth? We have one reserved.” She points at the booth, a few feet behind the two women.

Nicole interjects, “You don’t have to. You guys might have other plans.” Eliza looks at her exacerbated, narrowing her eyes at Nicole.

“Oh, we’d love to join you two. Right, babe?” Chrissy looks at Waverly.

Waverly swallows, a small frown on her face. She looks back at Chrissy. “Uh, yeah, sure.” Suddenly, Waverly felt nervous at being near Nicole.

Nicole’s heart drops, seeing Waverly’s reaction.

Nicole was back to feeling insecure, in doubt. The looks that Waverly kept giving her were confusing, a mystery that she is constantly deciphering. There was also this invisible line that separates them. As much as her heart wants her to take the plunge, her mind reels her back, Waverly doesn’t want her. She’s reminded of the morning Waverly rushing out of her house, quick to escape her presence.

“Okay be a dear, Nicole.” Eliza pushes Nicole towards Waverly. “Take Waverly to our booth, while me and Chrissy get us some drinks from the bar.”

Nicole stumbles next to Waverly. She could feel her ears burn in embarrassment. She feels like a teenager standing next to her crush.

Nicole tries to keep her eyes on Eliza and Chrissy, watching them walk side by side towards the bar. She’s not yet ready to look at the goddess next to her.

“You okay?” The goddess asks.

Nicole takes a deep breath and slowly faces Waverly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let my friend interrupt your evening.” She rubs the back of her neck, feeling her anxiety rise. She looks around, trying to ignore the sun standing in front of her.

Waverly could feel Nicole’s discomfort, feeling bad for making her feel that way. She should have been more perceptive. Nicole wanted nothing to do with her, it’s not a surprise after what she had done to her. “I’m sorry too.” Waverly felt terrible.

Waverly’s voice sounded apologetic. Nicole dares to look at the sun. God, she is blindingly beautiful. “No, you don’t have to apologise. It was my fault.”

“Your fault? You did nothing wrong.” Waverly tilts her head in confusion.

Nicole looks away. She can’t stare at the sun for too long. “I should have stopped Eliza.”

Waverly’s heart falters. “It’s okay. I can talk to Chrissy.”

“Let me tell her and explain. It would be rude not to.”

Waverly smiles tenderly at this. “Are you always this polite?”

“It’s cowardly of me to leave it up to you, since it was my friend who insisted.”

“Too polite.” Waverly’s smile widens a bit.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Nicole can’t help but defend herself. People would always reprimand her for being too polite or too nice, especially her brother. Their defense is that other people would take advantage of her. But Nicole would always retort, “That’s their problem. Not mine.”

“It’s very honorable. I just.. I like it very much.” Waverly smirks, she wasn’t trying to flirt with Nicole, but it was turning her on. Who would have known that politeness was a big turn on for Waverly, huh! Waverly really likes that Nicole was polite, something scarce. Polite people seem to be a rarity now in this world. Nicole was rare.

Nicole was blushing. She can feel the heat in her cheeks. Again. “I.. Uh.. Thanks, I guess?” She tries not to think anything about the way Waverly was smirking at her.

Waverly wanted Nicole to stay, especially with the way Nicole is stammering in front of her again, something she just finds so endearing. It pulls out the warmth inside her chest that always seemed to be buried inside her. 

Waverly wants to keep that warmth a little longer. She has always been selfish. She always takes, so why stop now. “Let’s go to the booth.” She commands Nicole, confident that she would follow.

Nicole looks back in shock. She feels her foot take a slight step towards Waverly, without her permission. It leaves her reeling. She has crossed the imaginary line, and for Nicole, she was walking towards her end. Her heart already decided before her mind could catch up. “Are you sure?”

Waverly smiles, “Take my hand.”

Nicole reaches out to grab Waverly’s hand and holds on tight to anchor herself. She lets Waverly lead her, whichever place she chooses, Nicole knows now that she would follow. Her heart has taken over every part of her consciousness, her mind losing the battle.

Waverly chances a look at Nicole as she leads her to their seat. Nicole was watching her with awe in her eyes, and it chokes the breath out of her. No one has ever looked at her that way, and she feels raw and bare in front of Nicole.

Nicole smiles as she catches Waverly looking at her, her heart blooms wide open at the sight of her. The background fades around Waverly’s silhouette, her presence becoming a beacon to Nicole. Waverly was shining so brightly amid darkness. She wonders how amazing it would be to see Waverly under the ray of sunshine. Just the thought takes her breath away.

They both reach the booth. Nicole feels Waverly let go of her hand as they take a sit, but before she can feel the loss, Waverly reaches back to intertwine their fingers. Nicole looks at the hands between them, and can’t help the smile that seems to grow wider by the second.

“I’m glad I found you again.” Waverly says, happy to have Nicole by her side. The feelings that are coursing through her body were warning her to run. But she tampers down the fear, for now, she embraces the fire.

“I’m glad you found me.” Somehow Nicole felt that Waverly was lowering her inhibitions. The doors were wide open, and she was seeing Waverly in a new light. The way Waverly was smiling was extraordinary. It was carefree and relaxed, a big contrast to the first night they met.

Nicole doesn’t know what changed, but she won’t question it now. She feels like they are on borrowed time, and she won’t dare waste any second of it. She will take whatever Waverly will give her now. She will memorize every moment of tonight with Waverly.

“You look lovely, more beautiful than the last time I saw you.” Nicole said, with reverence in her voice.

For the first time, Nicole witnesses Waverly shy away at her compliment. The way Waverly slightly ducks her head as she tries to hide the blush in her cheeks.

Nicole reaches out with her other hand and gently pulls Waverly’s chin up. “Please don’t hide, let me see you.” Show me everything about you. She wanted to add.

Nicole’s brown eyes held Waverly captive. Always sincere and open. She can see the emotions it conveys. 

The enormity of Nicole’s emotions terrifies Waverly, flashes of her past comes to life. It comes back to her so fast that it pushes her whole body away from Nicole.

Suddenly, her heartbeat quickens, every beat thumping loudly in her ears. The air around her vacuumed away, leaving her gasping and breathless.

Nicole calls out to Waverly, as she notices the fear and panic in her eyes. “Waverly, look at me..” She tries to hold her hands, but Waverly whisks her hands away. The rejection cuts Nicole deep in her core, but she swallows it like a bitter pill and ignores it. Now wasn’t the time to think about it. 

“Please, let me help you.” Nicole tries to reach out again, but Waverly continues to look away, both of her hands over her chest.

Nicole hears a worried voice behind her, “Waverly!” Chrissy was back. She had glasses in her arms, but quickly dropped them onto the table, almost tipping them over. 

“Babe! Look at me..” Chrissy says, as she reaches for Waverly’s hands and holds it between hers. “C’mon, eyes on me..”

Waverly’s eyes meet hers, wide and wild, her body shaking like a leaf. “Good. Now, breathe with me.. we need to slow down your breathing, okay?”

Waverly nods in response, chest still heaving hard. “Breathe in.. good. Hold it.. 1..2..3..”

After a few more repetitions, Waverly seemed to come to. Everything around her seemed to clear up. Waverly’s breathing calms, her heartbeat settling to normal. As her eyesight finds clarity, she finds Nicole.

Nicole looked guilty, frightened, and concerned. She sat upright, her back straight, hands clenched into a fist in her lap. “Are you okay?”

Chrissy whips her head back to face Nicole. “She wasn’t.” She couldn’t help the anger in her voice. “What did you do?” She adds, accusingly.

The guilt in Nicole’s face worsens, and slides back from her seat, away from Chrissy and Waverly as if a powerful force pushed her away. “I—I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Waverly!”

Waverly shakes her head. She wanted to correct Nicole, but couldn’t find her voice.

“Nicole? Is everything okay?” Eliza was standing next to her, drinks in her hands.

“I’m sorry, Waverly.” Nicole stands, holds Eliza by the arm, and leads her away. “Let’s go, Eliza.”

“But, I thought..” Eliza looks back and forth between Waverly and Nicole.

Waverly did nothing to stop Nicole from walking away. She felt powerless and weak.

“Waverly, are you okay?”

“Nicole, did nothing. I just panicked, Chrissy.” Waverly looks at her friend, she can feel her eyes start to water. “She looked at me, Chrissy.”

Chrissy sees the disbelief in Waverly’s face. “She saw me.” Her friend takes a deep breath, as if taking in oxygen for the first time, shuddering. “I got scared because I saw it in her eyes..” Waverly whimpers, “She wanted me.”

Chrissy’s heart breaks for her friend. She reached for her hands and holds them tight. “Hey, how about we go home, okay?” This was not the place for her friend to break down. “C’mon, let’s go.”

As they walk towards the exit, Waverly looks around and back hoping to catch Nicole. But she couldn’t find the redhead. Her heart plummets, calling and craving for its other half.

The tears pour down her cheeks. The waves have reached the shore.

There’s no denying it now. She knew it from the moment she looked into those big brown eyes. Clear and always present. For the first time in her life, Waverly saw what true love looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you! You’ve reach the end of the chapter. I hope you guys liked it! How was it?
> 
> Let me know - twitter @seyredorange | IG @seyflores | tumblr iamseyflores


	6. Whispered Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly lets her guard down. Nicole makes a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope everyone is well and safe..
> 
> I would like to apologize for taking so long to post a new chapter. It has been difficult getting into the right head space to write. It was hard putting into words what I had in mind. Honestly, I am not proud of this chapter. It felt forced and lacking. I’m sorry to disappoint.
> 
> I hope you guys will still like it!
> 
> Again, thank you for your time! I appreciate and welcome comments that will help me further with my writing and this story.
> 
> twitter @seyredorange | IG @seyflores | tumblr iamseyflores

A weary sigh escapes her lips, “Xavier, you don’t have to call me every single night to check on me.” 

Nicole was on the phone with her brother. Even with his busy schedule, he seemed to have organized a time to check in on her. She was grateful for it. But she feels like she’s adding to his load of burdens.

After the night at the bar, Nicole was at a loss and out of sorts. She kept replaying the scenes at the club over and over in her head, dissecting every second, looking for answers. 

Nicole hadn’t noticed the effect it had on her until one day when Xavier pointed out that she looked dreadful. Worn-out. The bags under her eyes darker, her skin paler, and her cheekbones more prominent on her face.

Xavier thought it was about their parents, something they have yet to talk about. Nicole assured him it was not.

_“I know there’s still so much we have to talk about. But that can wait. I can wait. You can talk to me about other things. Things that bother you.”_

_“I know, Xavier. I’m just not ready to talk about it.”_

_“I’m always here whenever you’re ready.”_

It has been weeks since then. Yet she was not any closer to being ready. Questions still plague her every single day. She was spiraling to exhaustion, making her brother more worried. Hence, Xavier’s regular night calls.

“I know.” 

Xavier can’t help the concern he has over his sister. Before the tragedy that fractured their relationship, Nicole has always been quick to seek him out when she had problems. Whatever it was, she would tell him straight away. They were each other’s best friends. He always prided himself on knowing that his sister trusts him completely. Now, with Nicole’s reluctance to share her troubles with him, he can’t help the feeling of disappointment. With himself.

He shouldn’t have let their situation drag on for so long. He should have worked harder to reach out, but he let the distance between them grow wider. Now that his sister needed someone, he couldn’t provide the help she needed. He felt incapable.

“What time is it there?” Nicole asks.

Her brother was on a business trip to Europe. He tried to encourage her to accompany him, suggesting a change in scenery might do her some good. She was ready to board the private plane when she decided at the last minute that she couldn’t go. 

Nicole saw the look of disappointment on her brother’s face. He was looking forward to spending some time with her. He had been trying so hard to reach out to her and ever so patient with her when she’s not ready. It only adds up to the guilt she had been carrying towards him.

Xavier had asked what changed her mind, but she couldn’t tell him even if she wanted to. Something at the back of her mind kept nagging her to stay, for reasons she still can’t comprehend.

Xavier yawns, “I’m not sure. But it’s dark outside.” 

Nicole could hear it in his voice. Xavier was exhausted. Knowing her brother, he hasn’t given himself enough rest in between schedules. Especially without Nedley by his side. No one is there to force him to pause and take a break. 

“Get some sleep.” She tells him, leaving no room for argument.

“Okay.” He yawns again. “Call me if you need anything, okay? Whatever time it may be.”

“Good night, X..” Nicole hangs up, releasing a long breath.

After countless nights of turning and tossing in her bed, she feels her bones heavy, her body drained of every bit of her energy. Her thoughts running aimlessly inside her head, searching for something, anything that would explain why she kept scaring Waverly away.

But tonight, she had vowed to end her search. She had decided to not let it anymore consume her mind. She will do everything in her power to get rid of her thoughts. Tonight was a moment of respite.

Nicole plops down her couch and turns on the TV. She had planned this night, down to the last second until she falls asleep, not leaving any room for the goddess to invade her mind. She had already lined up the movies she was going to watch, careful with her selections to not let any thoughts slither their way back to her mind.

_At least just one night._

She was halfway through the first movie she was watching when a knock to her front door startles her. 

“Oh my God!” She clutches her chest, and whispers to no one, “What was that?”

Nicole never had visitors in the house. Not even Xavier or her friends could come over. Nicole doesn’t even do take-outs or home deliveries. She doesn’t want anyone within the vicinity of the property. This was her little bubble of escape from everything she’s trying to move on from and forget.

And yet, she welcomed Waverly with no hesitation. It just felt right, like it was something she was meant to do.

That night, when she whispered goodnight to Waverly, she will never forget the look she had on her face, looking blissfully content and at peace. She knew right then, this sanctuary wasn’t hers anymore. 

Another knock comes, Nicole imagines the worse. She was on her feet, adrenaline surging throughout her body. She grabs the remote and turns off the television. It shrouded the house with quiet. 

Nicole’s ears try to zero in on any unusual sounds. The knocking stops, and Nicole stood still, waiting.

“Maybe I’m just imagining it.” She tells herself.

She’s startled when she hears a knock again, and this time, it sounds like something was pawing on the door. “Maybe it’s stray... I hope it’s a cute little puppy.” Nicole prayed.

The knocking was getting sloppier, but it doesn’t stop. Nicole walks over to the door, bracing herself. “I know jujitsu!” She announces before she pulls the door wide open.

“Waverly?” Nicole blinks at the apparition in front of her, convinced that her mind had been wildly consumed by her, and now, she had gone insane.

“What took you so long?” She hears Waverly’s words, slurred. 

Nicole feels her pulse raise. Her breath caught in her throat. This was real. Waverly is standing in front of her.

Waverly was leaning heavily in the doorway, hands clinging to the edge for support. She was wearing a very thin dress that holds her figure impressively. Nicole’s first instinct was to envelop Waverly in her arms, knowing she’s cold. She could feel her body begging to hold her, but her mind denies its pleas.

Nicole breathes in, trying to calm the storm inside her heart. She smells the alcohol in the air, but the subtle hint of Waverly’s perfume was still there. Familiarity making its way straight to Nicole’s heart. It aches.

Waverly smiles at Nicole crookedly, eyes unfocused, and eyelids constantly drooping. “Cute PJs!” She giggles like it’s the most amusing thing she had ever seen.

Nicole jolted away from her self-destruction. She looks down on the pajamas she was wearing, the top and bottom were matching, and looks back at Waverly. “I like Winnie the Pooh.” She explains.

Waverly giggles again, a little livelier. “I see that.”

Nicole sees Waverly’s body shiver as an icy breeze passes. “Come on, let’s get you inside before you catch a cold.”

Waverly seemed to sober up for a moment. A beat. “Thank you.”

Nicole closes the door and locks it. She gathers herself for a while before she turns her back to the door. Her eyes follow the woman she had been trying so hard to forget. If she was being honest, any attempt was futile.

Waverly felt warmer the moment she stepped inside the house. She’s not sure if it was the heating in the house or just the thought of being with Nicole warming her inside.

Still unsteady in her steps, she walks towards the couch and quickly plants herself. It surprised Waverly when a blanket went around her back and covered her body. She looks up and sees Nicole, concern written on her face as she bends down to her knees to adjust the blanket on Waverly’s front, leaving no room for the cold to come in.

Nicole looks up and meets Waverly’s eyes. Even with glassy eyes, Waverly’s eyes demands her own. She couldn’t look away. “Are you still cold? Are you comfortable?”

Waverly smiles at Nicole, her hands clinging to the blankets as if it’s Nicole’s arms. “I’m warm and very comfortable. Thank you.”

Nicole watches Waverly relax on the couch with the blanket, she wonders if one blanket is enough. She thinks of how long Waverly must have been cold on her way to her house. She hopes it was a quick trip and the cab she took had good heating on. She should have opened the door sooner. Her heart aches even more.

The pain brings her back to focus. Waverly’s hold on her was striking. She fights her way again through the storm.

Waverly sees a battle in Nicole’s eyes, her alcohol riddled mind trying to figure out what. She swims through the fog of her mind, keen to help Nicole. “Is there anyone I can call to pick you up?” She hears Nicole say, derailing her efforts.

She sees and feels the detachment in Nicole’s exterior, as she watches her straighten up, grabbing her phone from her back pocket. “I can book you a cab, but I’d rather drive you home myself if that’s okay with you.” Waverly never felt colder in her life.

Determined, Nicole ignored the roar inside her chest, begging her to listen, wanting to be free. She had a tight grip on her phone, scrolling mindlessly as she waits for Waverly’s answer. There was a long silence. She chances a look at Waverly direction.

Waverly had a serious look on her face, eyes narrowed at Nicole’s face. “What is it with you?”

Nicole drops her arm on her side, hand still holding her phone. “Excuse me?” Nicole can’t help her confusion.

Waverly closes her eyes. She can feel her mouth moving before she could stop herself. “Why do you care so much? Nobody cares this much about me.” The alcohol that usually secures the locks inside her heart when she’s with other people, seems to loosen its resolve with Nicole.

Nicole instantly yields when she sees the vulnerability in Waverly, something she now knows Waverly tries hard to conceal. She takes a seat next to Waverly, leaving a space between them, careful not to scare her, again. “I’m sure you have family and friends who care about you.”

Waverly opens her eyes and meets Nicole’s brown eyes. Nicole’s eyes were searching but not demanding. She can feel her senses heighten, gearing her up to bolt and run.

Waverly struggles but resisted. She needed to see this through and face her demons. She owes it not only to herself but also to the woman who has opened her door again to her. “But that’s the thing. You’re not family, nor a friend. I don’t even know you. You don’t know me. And yet, you care.”

Nicole weakly shrugs her shoulders, “I don’t know what to say. I guess maybe it’s just in my nature.” 

Waverly sighs, her hands rubbing the side of her temples as the questions mix with her intoxicated mind. “It’s too much...” She lets out a dejected sigh, “You’re too much.”

“I’m sorry..” Nicole says beaten.

Waverly looks at Nicole in disbelief. “Please stop saying you’re sorry!” Her hands go up in the air in frustration, the blanket falling off her shoulders.

“Okay.” Nicole lowers her head.

“Stop doing that!” Waverly’s hands cover her face. She can’t take the look on Nicole’s face, and worse, hates how Nicole will easily cower before her.

“Do what?”

“Fight back!” Waverly shouts back, her body now completely facing Nicole.

“What do you mean?” Confused, Nicole feels the fire in Waverly’s eyes burned through her.

“Stop being so nice to me!”

“Why should I?” Nicole can’t help the slight raise in her voice.

“I’m mean! I’m shouting at you! I don’t deserve it!”

Nicole shakes her head, “Sorry to break it to you, but this is me. I’ll always be nice.”

Waverly crosses her arms over her chest. “Wait until I hurt you, then you’ll change your mind.”

“Are you?” Nicole challenges, eyes staring right into Waverly’s.

Waverly matches Nicole’s stare, not backing down. “Am I what?”

“Going to hurt me?” 

“No!” Waverly contends. 

Nicole looks at her knowingly. She realizes too late.

Waverly looks away, she never wanted to cause Nicole any pain or hurt, but she’s already too late. “I already did.” She backtracks, “I hurt you. I hurt people, Nicole.”

Nicole cast her eyes on the table and drops her phone on it. “What are you doing here, Waverly?” Nicole asks, suddenly tired from their back and forth, her body leans back, her head laying over the couch.

“I don’t know.” Waverly sighs, mirroring Nicole’s, as she thought back. This was not what she had in mind for her night. “I was at a party a while ago, dancing the night away, drinking all the alcohol that comes my way.” 

She takes a breath, “Then this guy approached me, held me by my waist, and danced with me. I was having a marvelous time. He seemed nice, perfect for the night.”

Waverly had been trying to fill her nights with passing strangers. But no one seemed to fit. She came home each evening, emptier, longing for something no one else can give. 

Tonight was different. She thought she finally broke out of Nicole’s spell. “I asked him to take me back to his place. He didn’t hesitate to pull me in for a kiss..” 

Nicole tenses at that part, but Waverly continues. “Eventually, we got to his place, we walked straight to his bedroom. He started kissing the column of my neck and pushed me back to his bed. We were kissing heavily when he held my jaw with his hands. Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach, his hands, they were rough.” Waverly’s eyebrows furrowed. She remembers the confusion she felt at that moment, how wrong those hands felt against her.

Nicole straightens in her seat and looks at Waverly. “I pushed him back, and he got startled, asking me what was wrong. It confused me. All I could think of is that his hands were rough. He tried to reach out to me, I didn’t realize I was having a panic attack.” Waverly feels her hands clenched together tightly.

“I didn’t feel safe, so I quickly stood up and ran out of the house. I hailed a cab, I don’t even remember what I said to the driver. I only realized where I was when you opened the door.” Waverly’s eyes were on her hands, as she kept massaging them furiously.

Nicole was quiet for a while before she asks. “Did he do something to you?” She holds her breath.

“No..” Waverly shakes her head furiously, almost causing herself to be dizzy. “I was out of the house before he could say or do anything. Why?”

Nicole releases her breath, thankful she was wrong. “You said his hands were rough? I thought he did something wrong.”

Waverly reaches out and places her hand over Nicole’s. The contact spreads wildfire throughout her fingertips. She gives it a soft squeeze to give Nicole some assurance. “I promise he did nothing wrong.” Waverly shakes her head, “His hands, they just didn’t feel right.”

Nicole feels her body relax at Waverly’s touch, but her heart a stark contrast as it gallops wildly inside her chest. “What do you mean?”

Waverly moves closer to Nicole, blanket completely forgotten, as she pulls Nicole’s hands to her lap. She can feel the softness of Nicole’s skin as she draws patterns at the back of her hand with her thumbs. “They weren’t soft. Like yours..”

“Oh..” Nicole observes Waverly play with her hands, electricity coursing through her body, and gathering in her toes.

“Your hands... I don’t know, but they make me feel safe.” Waverly said, looking down at Nicole’s hands, smiling. The hands she was holding were a tether to a safe place. She feels if she holds on long enough, it’ll guide her home.

“I’m confused, Waverly.” Nicole suddenly remembers the last time they saw each other. The fear she had seen in Waverly’s eyes embedded in her mind. How could she tell Nicole that she makes her feel safe when she caused her so much terror. Until now, she can’t figure out what she had done. “What wrong did I do? The last time I saw you, you also had a panic attack. How can you say I make you feel safe?”

“I’m sorry.” Waverly looks up and sees the affliction in Nicole’s face. “I’m sorry Nicole for making you feel and think you did something wrong. Believe me, when I say, it’s far from the truth.”

Nicole shakes her head, “I don’t know, Waverly. Every time I take a step towards you, you run away so fast, I couldn’t get to you.”

“You scare me.” Waverly whispers.

“And that makes you feel safe?” Nicole tries to pull her hands back, but Waverly holds them in place.

Waverly takes a deep breath, her heart beating precariously, as a new truth slips past her guarded tongue. “You scare me because you feel so real to me. You’re so open and honest with me.” Waverly wanted to add more. She wanted to say the thing that scared her the most, the thing that Nicole’s eyes reveal.

“This is me, Waverly..” Nicole says with complete surrender.

“You’re just too good to be true.” Waverly holds Nicole’s hands tighter.

“I’m flawed just like everybody else.”

“Aren’t you scared to get hurt?”

“You’re jumping too far ahead expecting something that might not even happen.”

“I hurt people, Nicole.”

“Don’t we all at some point? But that doesn’t mean we want to. It happens.”

Waverly looks at Nicole in the eyes, big brown eyes, warm, safe, and inviting. “I don’t think you do.” She reaches for Nicole’s face, and places her palm against Nicole’s cheek, as she continues to study Nicole’s eyes. “I look at your eyes, telling, always honest. And you know what it tells me right now?”

Nicole tilts her head, her face leaning towards Waverly’s touch, waiting. “You want to hold me, to protect me.” _To love me._ Waverly keeps the last part to herself.

“I do. But why won’t you let me?”

“You’re too much for me, Nicole. You’re too good for me. I don’t deserve someone like you.”

“You give me too much credit. I’m nothing special, Waverly.” Nicole looks down, a slight frown on her face. There’s still so much Waverly doesn’t know about her. The destruction and pain she had caused to the people she loves. 

Waverly coaxes Nicole to look at her, she traces small patterns with her thumb on Nicole’s cheek. “Oh, but you are. I’ve met so many people, but I’ve never met someone like you. You’re incapable of causing pain.”

Nicole pulls away from Waverly’s touch. The guilt that had been sitting on her chest, waiting in the shadows and bidding its time, was slowly clawing its way out. She feels the sharp claws painfully digging inside her chest. Nicole welcomes it like an old friend.

Waverly notices the faraway look on Nicole’s face morphing into anguish. She hurries to pull Nicole out of whichever darkness she went to. “Nicole..” She draws Nicole back to her, gradually. “Come back to me..” 

Nicole was still frozen, lost in her memories. Waverly tries again, reaching out and placing her hand against Nicole’s cheek. She put enough pressure to turn Nicole’s face towards her, eyes searching for her favorite shade of brown. “Nicole..”

Nicole hears a far-off voice calling out her name. She closes her eyes and pushed back the monster back in its confines, where she knew one day will come for her again.

Nicole opens her eyes, and her heart sparks to life when she sees Waverly. She becomes aware of the warm, soft hand on the side of her face. The pain in her chest becomes dull.

“There you are..” Waverly breathes when she saw the recognition from Nicole’s eyes. “Where did you go?”

Nicole subtly shakes her head. “Somewhere not important.” She tries her best to smile, “I’m here now.”

Waverly lets it go. She could sense that wherever Nicole’s mind went to is a place of sorrow. A place Nicole easily gets lost into. The important thing now is, she got Nicole back. “I’m glad.” She says, relieved.

“Me too.” Nicole smiles, genuinely this time. 

Fatigue was slowly catching up to Waverly as she lets out a yawn. “We should get you to bed.” She hears Nicole say as she holds Waverly’s hand on her cheek, “Okay?”

Waverly looks at Nicole, warmth cloaking her heart. “Okay..”

Nicole helps Waverly up from the couch, placing back the blanket around her body, and brings her to her bedroom. She gives Waverly a pair of soft pajamas that Waverly changes into. She encourages Waverly to drink a glass of water before she helps her to the bed.

Nicole tucks Waverly in, making sure she had the right number of blankets to keep her warm. She watches as the woman snuggles and smiles in comfort. “So nice..” Waverly mutters.

Nicole leans down and gives Waverly a chaste kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight, Waverly..”

As Nicole leans back and reaches for the bedside lamp, she feels a hand on her wrist. “Don’t go. Please stay..” She hears Waverly ask earnestly.

Nicole takes Waverly’s hand from her wrist and holds it between hers. She sits at the edge of the bed, next to Waverly. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be just downstairs.”

“Please sleep with me on the bed..”

Nicole blinks at her in surprise, brown eyes wide. “I—I..” Nicole stutters.

Waverly suddenly feels wide awake, as she laughs at Nicole’s reaction. “That’s not what I meant. But I’m not against it if that’s what you want.” Waverly baits.

Nicole blushes hard and shakes her head in amusement. She pulls Waverly’s hand over her lips and presses a soft kiss. “Are you sure?”

Waverly’s eyes follow her hand and then lands on Nicole’s lips. She smiles as she looks back at Nicole’s eyes. “Yes, please.”

“Okay.” Nicole gives Waverly’s hand a gentle squeeze before tucking it underneath the blanket. She switches the lamp off and walks around the bed towards the other side. From her window, the glow of the moon casting a path for her. Each step becomes difficult as her knees threaten to give way. The anticipation of sharing a bed with Waverly was exhilarating, but also, terrifying.

Waverly’s eyes were on Nicole. She was slow and careful with her steps. She smiles tenderly as her eyes fall upon Nicole’s pajamas. It’s not something she expected Nicole would wear, but it was adorable and endearing.

Waverly feels the dip on the bed as Nicole gently slides underneath the blankets. Nicole settles on the bed, lying on her back, her eyes staring straight ahead, focused at the ceiling.

Waverly playfully rolls her eyes at how ridiculously far Nicole was from her. She bet one slight push would land Nicole to the floor. It doesn’t surprise her though, given Nicole’s track record of chivalry. It was one of Nicole’s arsenal of charm, one that she has a love-hate relationship with. She hated it when it goes against her. 

“You can come closer, you know. I promise, no funny business. I won’t jump you.” She looks at Nicole directly in the eyes and puts a hand over her heart. “Scout’s honor.”

Nicole’s eyes narrowed at her skeptically. Waverly can’t blame her. She’s barely holding it in, her hands itching to touch Nicole. The softness of her pale skin was enticing under the moonlight. 

“You were never a scout.” 

“How do you know?” Waverly disputes.

“You did it wrong,” Nicole says with confidence. She puts her palm up, three fingers in the air, her thumb and pinky crossed. “This is the symbol of the Scouts Honor Salute.”

Waverly laughs softly. She turns in the bed, facing Nicole. She slides her hands underneath the pillow to deter herself. She doesn’t trust herself enough to not reach out to Nicole. “Were you a scout?” She was hungry to know more, more of Nicole.

“Yup!” Nicole says proudly.

“Of course you were..” Waverly smiles fondly. She imagines little Nicole, determination on her face as she vows her allegiance and promise of honor.

Nicole goes on, “I remember seeing this little boy wearing his scout uniform at school. He was wearing all these different badges over his chest. I asked him about it. He explained every single badge to me. I asked him how I can get the uniform and the badges, but he just laughed. He said I can’t get one, because I’m not a scout. And I can’t be a scout because scouts are for boys.”

Nicole smiles at the memory. “I was devastated and heartbroken that day. I came home crying to my mom, begging her to make me a scout. She promised I will be a scout.” Nicole tries not to choke, as she feels a lump forming behind her throat. “My mom, she never broke a promise to me. Just like a true scout..” Nicole says with difficulty, a sad smile on her face.

Waverly’s smile wavers. She always pictured Nicole’s life as flawless. Nicole was too perfect in her eyes, untouched by any negativity or wrongs in the universe. 

Slowly, the real Nicole was unraveling in front of her. Lurking behind her honest brown eyes, captivating dimpled smile, and her charming chivalry was crippling grief and sorrow. It baffles her, how someone so genuinely kind is carrying so much pain.

“I’m sorry.” Nicole did not deserve any of it.

Nicole tries to hold in the tears that were threatening to break free. She willed her mind to escape to wonderful memories. “She threw an impromptu celebration party in my room when I earned my very first badge.” Nicole smiles freely as she continues, “My parents sat with me on the floor of my bedroom, surrounded by stuffed toys—”

“—Stuffed toys?” Waverly cuts in, amused.

Nicole glances at Waverly and looks away in embarrassment. “I didn’t have friends when I was young.”

Waverly scoots closer, feeling wide awake. Each new information she’s getting from Nicole was like caffeine injected into her brain. She bends her elbow and props a hand under her jaw. “How come?”

Nicole looks back at Waverly, surprised by their new proximity. Waverly’s voice was innocent and curious. “I had trouble connecting with other kids. Mom said I was growing up too fast, that’s why.”

Waverly sees Nicole’s eyebrows furrow. “I didn’t understand why they acted the way they did. I thought something must have been wrong with them. I was wrong. I was the different one.”

“You’re not different. You’re just special.. one of a kind.” Waverly was certain.

“If you keep saying that, I might just believe you.”

“Then I won’t stop.”

Nicole looks at Waverly, trying to see if she knew the gravity of her words, or what it meant. She’s surprised to see the answer right away, Waverly openly giving it away, a genuine smile on her face. Nicole’s heart soars.

“So how many stuffed toys are we talking about?” Waverly teases.

Nicole looks at Waverly a little longer. Waverly’s face was carefree and open. She commits it to her memory. “Let’s see.. There was Winnie The Pooh—”

“—Ah yes, the favorite..” Waverly cuts in, a playful smile on her face.

Nicole tries to hold in a giggle, making her have a coughing fit. 

Waverly closes the remaining distance between them, holding Nicole’s face between her hands. “Are you okay?”

Nicole’s cough seems to have vanished as soon as she feels Waverly’s hands on her face. She could feel her cheeks burn instantly when she realizes how close Waverly is. The concern on Waverly’s face deepens as Nicole remains motionless.

“Nicole?” Waverly tries again. Nicole has stopped coughing but is still concerned when she remains unresponsive.

“Uh.. You.. Close..” Nicole says dumbly, her brain unable to form a proper thought.

Waverly blinks in confusion, trying to process what Nicole had said. Then suddenly, she feels the warmth coming from Nicole’s cheeks, the puff of breaths on her face, and Nicole’s brown eyes a darker shade. She was close, _really_ close to Nicole. Her lips were only inches away from Nicole’s.

Nicole visibly swallows, and Waverly smirks. “Oh my, what a compromising position we’re in.” She feels Nicole stiffen beneath her.

Nicole’s eyes act on its own and travel down to Waverly’s lips. “Maybe we should rethink this.” Her eyes still fixed. “I should go downstairs and sleep on the couch.” Nicole nods to herself as if trying to convince herself. “Yeah, that is the safest option. The best option.”

Dark brown eyes were on her lips, Waverly feels the air around them shift. It was so easy to close the gap between them, but she knew all too well Nicole’s chivalry will come to play. She can’t risk Nicole changing her mind about their arrangement. “Don’t. Please. I am just teasing.” Waverly laments as she leans back to her side of the bed. “But can you move closer? Please?”

Nicole looks at her incredulously. Waverly sighs and explains. “I want you to sleep comfortably on your bed, Nicole. Trust me, I’m too tired to do anything beyond sleeping.” She yawns to make a point.

Nicole seemed to deliberate for a moment, then she started moving towards the middle of the bed. She turns and faces Waverly, leaving a small space between them. “Is this okay?”

“Better..” Waverly says, her voice sodden with sleep. She doesn’t want to go to sleep yet, even with how badly her body is asking for it. She wants to stay in this moment as long as she can.

Nicole grins as she watches Waverly adorably fight her sleep, trying to keep her eyes open. The sharpness of Waverly’s exterior obliterated before her. Tonight, she’s gifted with the softness that Waverly is always trying to deny. 

“Go to sleep..” Nicole whispers to Waverly.

Still fighting, “I don’t want to..”

“I’m here now. I won’t go away.” Nicole assures her.

“That’s what you said, but still you left me..” Waverly whimpers, her mind cloudy with slumber. A few more seconds, she finally closes her eyes and succumbs to sleep, her breath evening out.

Nicole feels her chest crack as another truth slips past Waverly’s mouth. She knew those words were not to her, but someone dear to Waverly. She wonders how anyone could cause Waverly such pain, to abandon her and break her heart. The thought pains Nicole even more.

“I promise I won’t ever leave, even how many times you push me away... Or even if you can only give me your friendship. I will be a constant in your life, as long as you want me, I will be by your side.” Nicole vows to Waverly, to the gods, and the universe. 

Nicole reaches out and runs her fingers gently through Waverly’s hair, careful not to wake her up. She’s rewarded with a content sigh and a small smile from Waverly’s lips. She studies Waverly’s face for a moment, unchanging, as ethereal as the first time she saw her. She carefully leans forward, giving Waverly one last kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight beautiful..”

Nicole lays her head back on the pillow. Her last thought is her promise to Waverly, as she finally surrenders to sleep.


	7. An Angel Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finds an unexpected visitor that thwarts the night she had planned. Waverly makes a decision when she gets her second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologize for the very long wait. Everything has been rough. I wanted to write, but I have been physically and mentally exhausted, making it hard to put my mind and heart to it. I didn’t want to put something out there that does not make me happy, because I believe my feelings bleeds through what I write. I hope this chapter will ease any disappointment. I promise I always do my best to be actively writing because I hate making people wait.
> 
> Thank you for your time! I always appreciate it!

Nicole felt cold. She felt wet with her clothes sticking to her skin. She shivered at the feeling, a sharp pain in her head followed making her lightheaded. Something warm dribbles on the side of her temple, her hand trying to assess but failed miserably. Both arms felt heavy and awkward. She tried to open her eyes and was met with blackness. Disoriented, she blinked several times before her eyes adjusted to the dark. 

It was raining. She could hear the heaviness of the raindrops on concrete ground. The air smelled of wet soil and grass, but also something smoky and burning.

“Nicole?” She hears a voice calling out her name, muffled underwater. She closes her eyes and tries to concentrate, waiting for the voice to call for her again.

“Nicole? Can you hear me?” She recognises the voice. She opens her eyes, sight still foggy, she tries to find something solid to lock on to, to give her a clue to what was happening. “Nicole?”

“Xavier?” She answers and tries to move her head towards the direction of his voice. A pain shoots through her left side, her feeble hand trying to go over it, but it felt like deadweight. “Ah! That hurts!” She exclaims.

The sudden pain clears the haze in her brain and brings clarity to her surroundings. She realises that she’s strapped in the driver’s seat of the car and she was upside down. 

Nicole panics, her heart beating at an unsteady pace. “No! No! No!” It dawns on her where she was. She ignores the pain and scrambles to get the seatbelt off of her. She feels the strap tighten on her body the more she tries to get it off, it burns through her skin and feels it coil around her neck.

“Nicole, it’s okay! You’re safe.” She hears Xavier’s voice again. This time, despite the pain, she looks to the other side of the car and finds her brother. The first thing she noticed was the blood dripping from his forehead. But what stands out to her was the calmness on his face, a complete contrast to the harshness of his wound.

“Wake up, Nicole.” Xavier pleads to her.

“What?” Her brother’s plea confuses her.

Xavier’s calm demeanor remained fixed despite the chaos around them. “You’re dreaming. It’s time to wake up.”

“But mom..” Nicole’s voice breaks, overwhelmed with despair. “Dad..” She moves her head to look at the backseat, making her feel faint. “They’re hurt.”

“Don’t look, Nicole!” Xavier quickly commands. “Keep your eyes on me.”

Nicole froze, torn between her brother’s command and seeing their parents one more time. She knew why he didn’t want her to look. She knew what she would find, the image that broke her, that breathed life to her monster, but her heart still wanted it. “You said I’m dreaming!” She tells her brother, tears pouring out of her eyes. “They’re alive, Xavier!” She begs.

“I’m sorry, Nicole.” Xavier’s face was full of remorse.

Nicole closes her eyes tight and shakes her head frantically. “No! No! It’s my fault. It’s my fault. I killed them.” Nicole shouts, the monster inside her chest slithering its way out bathing her with dread.

Xavier shouts back, “Wake up, Nicole!”

Xavier’s voice sounded so far away, drowned out by the monster’s voice. It was calling out for her, menacing and commanding. She felt powerless, the guilt shackles her by the ankles, pulling her down. She feels herself submerge to the darkness.

Nicole lets go. She surrenders herself completely, allowing the shadows to imprison her.

“Please, wake up Nicole..” She hears another voice, pleading. 

Nicole recognizes the voice, drawing her in, heartstrings strung with familiarity. The monster roars angrily, pulling Nicole back with its sharp claws.

Nicole grapples with the monster as she tries to reach for the lifeline. “Waverly?” Nicole whispers.

“Wake up, Nicole..” Waverly repeats, her voice breaking through the maleficence. “It’s just a dream.”

Waverly pleads, trying her best to wake Nicole from her sleep. Nicole’s whimpers have woken her up. She kept her eyes closed, at first not alarmed by it. But when she feels Nicole’s body tremble next to her, she relents and opens her eyes to look over at her. She sees that Nicole was mumbling and crying in her sleep.

Her worry builds up when it occurs to her that Nicole was having a nightmare and having some difficulty waking up. She sits up in terror at the thought of Nicole being stuck in a vicious horror. She rushes to rouse Nicole from her slumber.

“Nicole, it’s just a dream. Wake up, please.” Waverly utters the words louder in Nicole’s ear, praying that it reaches her. Her fingers constantly wiping away tears that felt like a steady stream of river.

“Waverly.. Waverly..” Nicole whimpers louder in her sleep.

Waverly feels her eyes start to water, heart breaking at the sound of despair in Nicole’s voice. “I’m here.. I’m here..” She tells Nicole, wanting her to know she was not alone. She holds Nicole’s face between her hands. “You’re safe, Nicole. Come to me.”

Nicole hears Waverly clear as day, beckoning for her to follow. The shackles come undone, her strength surging back, fighting off her monster. She runs towards Waverly like her life depended on it.

Finally, Nicole’s eyes flutter open, face twisted in confusion as she slowly oriented herself. She feels hands over her cheeks, the feeling anchors her back. 

With bated breath, Waverly waits patiently for Nicole to completely come back to her. She searches her face for anything that was keeping Nicole away from her. The seconds felt like a lifetime before Waverly saw her favorite brown eyes lock into hers.

Nicole sees the angel hovering above her. “You’re here..” Nicole breathes.

Waverly smiles in relief. “I am.” She feels her shoulders draw down, tension leaving her body slowly.

Nicole’s eyes wander around Waverly’s face, taking in each detail. She tucks in a hair behind Waverly’s ear. “You’re an angel.”

Waverly blushes, a shy smile on her face. “You’re a charmer.” Her hand wipes away the sheet of sweat on Nicole’s forehead.

Nicole sees the shade of red blooming on Waverly’s cheeks. It was without a doubt the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. “Just honest.” Nicole grins, overjoyed by the sight.

Waverly feels a whiplash when Nicole’s dimples pop out without warning. “Jesus!” She exclaims leaning back, disoriented.

Nicole props herself up on her elbows. “You okay?”

“Don’t you know?” Waverly asked incredulously.

“Know what?” Nicole asks, giddy with interest.

Waverly smiles and shakes her head in disbelief. “You’re unbelievable.”

Nicole tilts her head, brows slightly furrowed. 

“Nevermind.” Waverly quickly leans forward and gives Nicole a chaste kiss on her forehead. “Are you okay?”

Nicole collapses back to her pillows, eyes set on the ceiling, unable to look at Waverly. 

Nicole has kept her monster locked away for as long as she can, almost forgetting its existence. But the night she met Waverly, her monster awakened, rattling the cage, stirring a new storm inside her chest. She hadn’t realized at first, distracted by thoughts of Waverly, but thinking back now, she had been more vulnerable, memories she had long kept were coming to surface. The dream has just confirmed it.

Nicole looks at Waverly, she can see the worry in her face. Despite the new revelation, all she can think about now is to put a stop to her angel’s worries, to tell her she was okay. _But she would know I’m lying.._

Nicole tells the truth. She sighs, “A bit shook, but I’ll be fine. Just a bad dream.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Waverly asks.

Nicole looks deep into hazel eyes, letting them pull her in, finding a moment of solace from the thoughts currently plaguing her mind. Waverly fears hurting her, so how could she tell her she brought back her monster.

Waverly sees the apprehension on Nicole’s face. “Hey, Nicole.. You don’t have to tell me anything at all, okay?”

Nicole was certain that there was nothing she could not tell or keep from Waverly, even her personal hell or monster, but she knew all too well, Waverly would run if she learned she caused it. _I need time. Find a way to make her see beyond it._ “Maybe just not now?”

“Even if you don’t tell me anything, that’s okay too.” Waverly releases a yawn and rubs her eyes with her hand.

“I’m sorry I woke you from your sleep.” Nicole says apologetically.

“I’m glad I did.” Waverly gives her a sleepy smile.

Nicole looks at the clock behind Waverly. It was two in the morning. “Let’s get back to sleep?” Nicole asks, as she pulls back the mountain of blankets over their bodies. She felt too hot in them, but it was a willing sacrifice for the angel.

“Okay..” Waverly slides closer to Nicole, puts an arm over her stomach and nuzzles her face on Nicole’s neck.

Taken aback, Nicole feels every muscle in her body tense. “Uh..” Nicole looks down at Waverly, wide eyed and surprised by the assault. “I think you’ve mistaken me for a pillow.”

Waverly feels Nicole’s body stiffen, she rubs her hand over Nicole’s stomach to soothe her. “Sleep..” She yawns, her words gobbled up drunk with drowsiness. 

“I swear I’m not a pillow..” Nicole tries one more time.

“Cold..” Waverly pulls Nicole’s arm around her waist.

Worried for Waverly’s discomfort, Nicole’s arm acts on its own and tightens around Waverly. She hears her sigh in contentment, “Hmm.. better..”

Nicole is startled by her body’s betrayal. “Stupid arm!” She whispers, glaring at it.

Nicole looks back to the ethereal being next to her. “Waverly?” She calls for the angel.

Waverly stays in place, unmoving. She could feel the steady rise and fall of her chest against her.

Nicole realises that Waverly has fallen back to sleep. “This is not fair.” Nicole whines.

Nicole tries to come up with a solution with her predicament. She carefully sighs when could not come up with anything that won’t wake up the angel wrapped around her. 

“Okay, Nicole! Let’s relax. We’re okay. You’re okay.” Nicole quietly gives herself a pep talk. 

Her senses heightened, nerves on fire, Nicole was now wide awake. 

Nicole could feel the small puffs of Waverly’s breath against her neck. Waverly’s soft waist against her arm, her hand just below her breast, feeling the rise and fall of her chest. Waverly’s arm across her stomach, burning through her skin.

Nicole tries to take deep breaths, calming the uproar of her beating heart, scared it’s loud enough to wake the angel next to her.

Waverly moves, and Nicole thinks her heart stopped beating for a moment. The arm across her stomach tightens and pulls Nicole impossibly closer. Waverly rubs her cheek against the crook of Nicole’s neck, and then hums blissfully.

Nicole waits until she is sure that Waverly has gone back to sleep. She whispers to her, “This is going to be hard, Waverly. But whatever it is, you are willing to give me…” Nicole takes a deep breath, and slowly releases the air in her lungs, careful not to wake up the angel. “It will be enough.” She kisses Waverly’s forehead. “Because I don’t think I have no other choice.”

Nicole focuses on Waverly’s steady breathing. It slowly pulls her to sleep, with the angel next to her keeping her monster at bay.

Some time later, Waverly wakes up to a soft alarm. She scrunches her face in confusion. She doesn’t set any alarms on, usually she wakes herself up, not getting enough sleep.

Eyes still closed, Waverly reaches out for something in the bed. She doesn’t know what she was trying to look for, but instinct told her to do it. When she finds nothing, she feels her face frown. Whatever she was reaching for was not there, and she felt disappointed.

Waverly slowly opens her eyes, her hand trying to rub away the remnants of sleep. The room was dark, curtains closed to shield it from the morning sun, she guessed after seeing the line of sunlight trying to come through the slit of opening.

When her eyes had adjusted, Waverly realized she was not in her room. She waits for her mind to catch up, trying to search for an explanation of where she was. 

What was astonishing is Waverly did not feel fear, even though she couldn’t recall where she was. Everything around her felt familiar, she felt safe and comfortable. It’s the first time in a while where she felt so well-rested. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept without her demons haunting her.

Waverly sits up from bed and pushes her back against the headboard. She grabs the mountain of blankets and pulls it towards her body. The subtle smell of lavender and sandalwood present on the covers.

Waverly smiles, she has her answer. _Nicole._

After their night at the club, Waverly had made an effort to stay away from places that she might run into with the redhead. She promised herself that if she sees her one more time, she wouldn’t scare her away anymore.

Now that she’s here again, a second chance to make things right. She knew what she had to do. Her heart wouldn’t like it, but she knew it was for the best.

She gets off from the bed, and gets herself sorted inside the bathroom, getting herself ready for what’s coming. She just hoped that she wouldn’t lose the woman in the process.

Waverly descends the stairs and smells brewed coffee coming from the direction of the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen, and sees Nicole near the sink, a cup of coffee in one hand, and a phone in the other.

“Can I pick you up tonight? We can have dinner at your place. I can cook.” She hears Nicole say over the phone.

Waverly leans in the doorway, trying to decide whether she should announce her presence, or eavesdrop and find out who Nicole was having dinner with. It seemed more important to Waverly to find out anything about this dinner.

“I love you, but I don’t love you that much.” Nicole teases.

Waverly raises an eyebrow at that, her interest piqued. _Eavesdropping it is._

Waverly tiptoes towards Nicole, all rationality out of the window as she tries to find more answers. She was not a jealous person in nature. She’s confident about herself and needs no one to validate her. But something about Nicole being tender with someone else, irks her in some way that was foreign to her.

“Aren’t you getting tired of me?” Nicole asks. She pauses and takes a sip of her coffee. She carefully puts it down on the counter. “I see you every single day, and you call me every night.”

Waverly stops from her tracks, it throws her off a bit. _Was she mistaken? Was Nicole in a relationship already?_ Waverly deduces. _No._ She shakes her head. Nicole was not that kind of person. Her eyes, they could never lie.

“What do you mean? I’m always cheery in the morning.” Nicole asserts. Waverly didn’t have to look to know that Nicole was now wearing a big smile on her face. “Something good might have happened last night. And before you ask for details, I’d like to keep this one to myself. For now.” She concluded.

Waverly assumes Nicole was talking about what happened last night. It also brings a smile on Waverly’s face. She walks confidently now towards Nicole, her hands snaking around her waist from behind.

“Shit!” Startled, Nicole exclaims, almost losing her grip on the phone. She quickly looks behind her, and sees Waverly looking at her, a teasing smile on her face.

“Nicole! Language!” Waverly hears a man’s voice reprimanding Nicole over the phone. It baffles Waverly, it wasn’t what she was expecting.

“Hey X, I’ve got to go..” Nicole says dazed, brown eyes swimming into hazel ones, captivated by the goddess. 

“Nic! Don’t you dare hang up on me!” Nicole ignores her brother’s warning and ends the call. She slowly turns her body around to face Waverly, eyes still locked on those hazel ones.

Waverly smiles in amusement, arms still around Nicole’s waist. “That was not polite.”

Nicole’s phone rings again, interrupting them. She quickly checks the caller ID. It was her brother again. She cancels the call and hurriedly turns off her phone. She will have to explain herself to her brother later. For now, the goddess demands her undivided attention.

“What did you do with Nicole?” Waverly teases. “She would never do something so impolite.”

Nicole smiles at Waverly, relieved that she’s still with her. “That was my brother. I need not be polite with him.” She dares to steal a glance at the goddess lips, which was just inches from hers. She looks back up to the hazel eyes. “You’re still here.”

Waverly catches Nicole looking at her lips and quickly looks away. It reminds her of their close proximity. She gulps down the lump forming in her throat. “I might have not promised you anything, but I meant it when I told you I would try my best.” Waverly says.

“You don’t have to promise me anything.”

“I know.” Waverly pulls her arm towards Nicole’s front. She holds Nicole’s hands, intertwining their fingers. “Still, it’s just fair that I do my best too.”

“Thank you..” Nicole looks down, her eyes on their joined hands. She rubs her thumbs over Waverly’s skin, before she looks back to her eyes. “Good morning!”

“Good morning!” Waverly was enchanted with Nicole’s brown eyes. Her love showing, clear and bright as the sun. It reminds Waverly of what she had to do.

Waverly steps back, putting a bit of distance between them, but hands still entwined, not yet ready to let go. “We have to talk, Nicole.”

Somehow Nicole knew it was coming, especially how Waverly had silently promised to her she was staying. Nicole didn’t know exactly what that would look like, but it looks like Waverly is about to tell her.

“Talk about what?” Nicole tries to lighten up the mood. She was too scared of what might Waverly say. She looked serious and grim. Waverly had decided, and whatever it was, nothing would change her mind about it. So Nicole tries to prolong the inevitable. “How about breakfast first?”

Waverly sighs, Nicole was trying to stall. But Waverly knew she had to go through with it now, or she might never do it at all. She can’t keep running away, ripping off the band aid and then coming back to put it back on and continue the vicious cycle. She can’t keep doing that to Nicole. 

Waverly lets go of their hands and steps further back, creating more distance between them. “Nicole..”

Hastily, Nicole’s hand tries to reach out, her heart lurching forward at the thought of losing Waverly again. “Sorry, I—”

“—Let’s be friends.” Waverly interrupts, averting her eyes, fearful of the disappointment she might see from her favorite brown.

Waverly had contemplated it for weeks. In between days of longing for Nicole, she had thought about what she would do when she saw her again. With the kind of pull they had with each other, she just knew that the universe will do everything to bring them back together. 

Waverly didn’t know what would happen if that day came. But what she knew was, she didn’t want to run away anymore. But that would mean, staying. That part, she didn’t know what to do. So she spent her drunken mind thinking of what it would mean for her and Nicole.

Waverly came with a conclusion. She just hopes she was doing the right thing for both of them.

“Okay, I can do that.” Startled, Waverly looks back at Nicole, though maintaining the distance between them. It wasn’t the response she was expecting. She couldn’t help the disappointment she felt. This is what she wanted. Right? 

Waverly runs her fingers through her hair in displeasure. She looks at Nicole, hands on her hips, perplexed. “Okay?”

Nicole nods, a childlike smile on her face, all innocent and accepting with no hesitation. She tilts her head to the side. “This is what you want, right?”

It takes Waverly a second to respond, head swimming now with uncertainty. “Yes?”

Humored, Nicole taunts Waverly. “You changed your mind already?”

Waverly rolls her eyes at Nicole’s mischievousness. “I’m serious, Nicole.” She crosses her arms over her chest to make a point.

It doesn’t even faze Nicole, her roguish smile only getting wider. “Yes, I know you are.” 

It baffled Waverly. She couldn’t understand how Nicole was taking it so lightly, anyone else would have given up and walked out on her. But here she was still, carelessly handing out her heart, damn the consequences.

Nicole notices that a storm was starting to brew inside Waverly’s head. 

“Hey..” Nicole walks the distance between them and stands a foot away from Waverly. She reaches out for Waverly’s hands and puts it between hers, drawing nonsensical circles into her palms with her thumbs. She looks down on their hands, hoping she can convey her calmness to Waverly.

Waverly focuses on the sensation on her hands, it gradually quiets the storm inside her head. Each swipe of Nicole’s thumbs over her skin uncoils the tension in her body. She expels the air inside her lungs, venting out all her frustration.

Nicole looks back at Waverly and studies her face. She notes her shoulders relax, her breathing easier and even, her face serene. “It’s going to be okay.” She assures Waverly. “If this is what you want, then I’m happy to be your friend.”

Waverly tries to name what she was feeling as she looks at those brown eyes. She tries to find the answer in them, but all she saw was pure devotion. She feels a twinge of ache inside her chest, sadness revealing itself fully. She can feel her eyes watering. “How about you? What is it you want?”

“I want whatever it is you can give me.” Nicole answered resolutely.

Waverly feels a lone tear escape. “That’s not fair.”

Nicole gives her a small smile. A hand moves towards her face, catching the lone tear with the pad of her thumb. “It might look like it, but I swear, that is what I want.”

“It won’t be easy.” Waverly’s voice breaks. “I’m not easy.”

Nicole knew it won’t, but had surrendered herself to it. This was far easier than the alternative. 

“All the best things in life don’t come easy. The journey will always be hard, but that’s when you know it’s worth it.” Nicole puts her hands between Waverly’s cheeks. “I know you’re worth it.”

It was going to get worse, Nicole knew as well.

This time, Waverly smiles back with confidence, a fervor in her chest. “I will try my best.”

“I know.” Nicole grins. “I will too.” She lets go of Waverly’s face, before sending her a playful wink.

Waverly’s mouth twitched, trying to fight a laugh. This woman was extraordinary, or possibly insane. Instead of being devastated, here she was cheering Waverly up and comforting her. She extends a hand towards Nicole, a silent promise in her heart. She won’t take her for granted. “Friends?”

Nicole accepts the hand and cradles it. She gives it a shake and a light squeeze. “Friends.” She feels her face break into a big smile.

The smile on Nicole’s face was so bright that the sun might have to compete. Liquid warm eyes with specks of light brown were drawing Waverly in, Nicole’s feelings right above the surface, all for the world to see. She is in love.

It is still as powerful as the first time Waverly saw it, impactful and paralyzing, the kind that’s so strong your first instinct is to run.

Waverly could not fathom how this woman could give her so much love, even though she could not give her the same. The selflessness and outright disregard for her own heart just so she could be in Waverly’s life was astounding.

Waverly has never had this kind of love before, a love so pure and true, and it makes her think of what she could have possibly done to earn it. There was no denying the awful things she has done in the past, and the hurt she has caused to so many people.

She believes in her heart that she is not worthy of Nicole’s love, but she hopes one day, she can confidently accept Nicole’s heart.

Nicole lets herself drown into hazel eyes a few seconds longer before she looks away, and lets go of Waverly’s hand. She needs to learn how to tame her feelings now that they have drawn a line. “Now that’s settled..” She walks towards the counter, and sees her neglected coffee, no doubt now cold. She looks back at Waverly, who was still standing in the same place. “Coffee?”

Before Waverly could answer, Nicole bulldozes her with her rambling. 

“Wait, you might not want coffee..” Nicole suddenly feels a panic rising as she realizes she doesn’t know what Waverly prefers or likes. She walks towards her fridge and opens it wide open. “What would you like to drink? Coffee? Tea? Juice?” Nicole asks, not pausing for an answer. “What do you have for breakfast? Eggs? Bacon?” She bends over and pokes her hand inside the fridge, searching but not really knowing what for. “I think I have something to make some pancakes? I haven’t had pancakes for a while—”

Amused, Waverly smiles as Nicole rambles nervously. “—Hey Nicole?”

Nicole’s head whips back towards Waverly’s direction. “Yes?”

“I’m actually Vegan.” Waverly bites down her lower lip apologetically.

Nicole slowly straightens herself, closing the fridge door. “Oh, no..” Nicole’s eyes go wide, her panic reaching new heights. Her mind goes a hundred miles per hour trying to tick off the list of ingredients she has in her pantry. “I think I can make you something?” Nicole’s brows furrowed in concentration.

Waverly walked over and slowly approached a distracted Nicole. She reached for Nicole’s hand to get her attention. “Don’t worry about it, Nicole.”

Nicole looks at Waverly, her hand gently squeezing Waverly’s. “But I really want to make you some breakfast. You’re my guest.” Nicole pouts her lips in disappointment.

Waverly quickly looks away and shakes her head. The pout on Nicole’s lips was tempting, drawing her own lips like a magnet. She was close enough to kiss them away. She’s starting to deeply regret their new arrangement.

Waverly takes a deep breath before she looks back at Nicole, straining her eyes only at her brown eyes. “How about this, you make me breakfast next time? For now, let’s go somewhere. I know a place.”

“I promise I’ll make you an awesome vegan breakfast.” Nicole says, a serious look on her face as she does her scout salute.

“I’m already looking forward to it.”

“Me too.” Nicole grins, her dimples in full display.

_Shit._ Waverly’s heart rate skyrocket, unprepared with Nicole yielding her best weapon. “Damn it, Nicole! Stop doing that!” She lets go of Nicole’s hand and clutches her chest instead, trying to calm her heart.

“Stop doing what?” Nicole’s dimples deepen.

Waverly turns away from Nicole, she feels a heart attack looming. “Are you trying to kill me?!”

Nicole walks around Waverly and stands in front of her. “What am I doing?” She asks, genuinely curious. Dimples sheathed away. _Thank god._

Waverly looks at Nicole, flabbergasted. “Are you kidding me?”

“I’m really asking.” Nicole lowers her head to meet Waverly’s gaze. “Tell me. Did I do something wrong?”

Waverly looks at Nicole, studying her eyes for any signs of deception. She’s irritated when she finds nothing. Nicole really didn’t know the power she wielded. _This is worse._ “Nothing. There’s nothing I can do about it. My fate is sealed.”

Nicole chuckles. “You’re being weird... and dramatic.”

“I’m the weird one?” Waverly’s hands fly upwards and goes down with a slap on her thighs.

“Yeah.” Nicole smirks at her.

“Tell me.” Waverly raises an eyebrow at her. “What adult wears matching Winnie The Pooh pajamas?”

“Hey!” Nicole frowns, offended.

Waverly laughs freely. “I’m kidding! I like it.”

Nicole lights up, giddy. “I have extras.”

“Nope.” Waverly shakes her head fervently, making Nicole frown again. “I like them. On you. Not on me.”

“You’re missing out. They’re really warm and comfy.” Nicole tries her best to keep the frown on her face in defiance, but she knew it was useless. She smiles anyway. She goes near the sink, drains her lukewarm coffee, and turns on the faucet, getting ready to wash the cup.

Waverly watches Nicole in the sink as she lathers her coffee cup with dishwashing soap. “Hey Nicole, is it okay if I take a shower before we head out? And also borrow some change of clothes?”

“I think I have something that could fit you.” Nicole answers as she rinses the cup. “Go ahead. I’ll leave the clothes near the door. Extra towels are under the sink.”

“Thank you, Nicole.”

Nicole turns her head to Waverly, “You’re welcome!” She goes back to the sink to finish her task.

Waverly walks upstairs and heads to the bathroom. She grabs a towel under the sink and proceeds to the shower. As soon as the warm water hits her body, she remembers that she has forgotten to ask Nicole if she can use her toiletries.

A quiet knock on the door interrupted her. “Waverly?” She hears Nicole on the other side. “I’ve got the clothes next to the door. And you can use anything in the bathroom.”

“Okay!” Waverly answers back, relieved she didn’t have to go back down again to ask.

“Is there anything else you need?” Nicole asks.

“I’m good, Nicole!”

“Okay, I’ll see you downstairs. Just call me if you need me.” Nicole tells her.

As the warm water cascades down her body, Waverly thinks about how wonderful everything turned out with her decision. She did not run away, and Nicole stayed. She smiles, celebrating this minor victory. She knows the hurdles are far from over, and it’s just the beginning, but for now, she is happy and grateful.

Waverly did not stay in the showers for too long, wanting to get back to Nicole as fast as she could. She wants to stay in their bubble for as long as she can. Now that they have drawn a line, it feels like today is a borrowed time. She knew tomorrow would be different.

Waverly rushes down the stairs, trying hard to be subtle about it. She finds Nicole seated on the living room couch, a book in her hand. “Hey, Nicole..”

Closing the book on her lap, Nicole looks up and is awed by what she sees. The goddess has turned into something immaculate. It almost felt like she was looking into something forbidden. 

It was the softness in Waverly’s overall look that stumps Nicole into a stupor. Waverly’s slightly damp brown hair cascading down one side of her shoulder, her face bare of any make-up, and a soft smile on her face. Waverly was wearing Nicole’s well-worn hoodie and joggers, almost swallowing her whole body. Nicole tried her best to find something close to Waverly’s body frame. It was the closest pair she could find.

Waverly fidgets with the cuffs on Nicole’s hoodie, nervous at Nicole’s stillness. “Is it okay?”

“Hm?” Nicole answers absentmindedly, still in a trance at the sight before her.

“You’re so tall.” Waverly raises her arms, the edge of the sleeves dangling limply, apprehension on her face.

Nicole puts the book down on the table, slowly standing up and walking towards Waverly. “May I?” She tilts her head and looks down on the sleeves.

Waverly nods her head.

Nicole reaches for one sleeve of the hoodie and folds it twice, and moves on to the other side, doing the same. “There!” Nicole nods in approval, a smile on her face. “Now it’s perfect.”

“Thank you..” Waverly looks down shyly, blush apparent on her cheeks. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, how about you?”

“I just need to give my friend Chrissy a call—” Waverly takes her phone out of her purse and scrolls through her contacts. “—to let her know I’m okay.”

“How about I give you some privacy, and I’ll meet you outside?” Nicole offers.

“Okay.” Waverly nods.

Nicole walks towards the door and walks outside, closing the door behind her. She leans back to the door, taking in a deep breath, feeling her lungs expand. She purses her lips and slowly releases the air, letting the tension leave her body. They had just started their friendship and here she was already struggling to keep her emotions at bay. _Keep it together, Nicole. We’re just getting started._

Nicole walks towards the garage and sees the company car parked in front of it. She stares at it as her nightmare slowly slither its way back to the forefront of her mind. The monster entices her to release it from its confines. She loses herself to the memory and feeling, everything around her fades and now she’s standing in front of a wreckage. Nicole’s heart drops into her stomach.

Waverly comes out of the house after her call with Chrissy. She was expecting Nicole on the porch, but surprised when she found it empty. She looks around, stepping away from the door and sees Nicole standing next to the car, near the garage, her back facing Waverly. 

“Hey Nicole, I’m done. You can lock the front door.” Waverly calls out to Nicole, but the woman stays in place, unresponsive. She tries calling out to her again, but gets nothing. She studies Nicole, and the redhead was oddly still.

Waverly closes the door and walks towards where Nicole was. She looks at Nicole and finds that Nicole was staring at the car. She can see from her eyes she was seeing something else in front of her, her mind somewhere else.

Waverly gently takes Nicole’s hand as to not startle her and holds it between hers. “Nicole?”

“Hmm?” Nicole hums in answer. Waverly could tell she was still somewhere else. 

Waverly gives Nicole’s hand a squeeze, hoping it can get through to her. “Come back to me..” She commands, waiting patiently.

Waverly watches Nicole give her head a subtle shake and blinks away the mirage in front of her.

“You were there again, weren’t you?” Waverly asked. Somehow she just felt that Nicole was back to her nightmare. Whatever it was, it kept haunting Nicole.

Nicole looks at her with surprise and confusion. “How did you know?”

Waverly could tell because she recognizes it, being haunted by her own personal demons. Nicole’s demons may differ from her own, but the look of being preyed on is the same. “Gut feeling?” She didn’t want to elaborate. “You okay?”

Nicole breathes in and releases a breath. She looks down on the hands holding hers protectively and looks back at concerned hazel eyes. She gives Waverly a reassuring smile. “I am now. Thank you.”

Waverly gives Nicole’s hand one last squeeze before letting it go. “The front door needs locking up.”

“Oh, right.. I’ll be back.” Nicole walks towards the direction of the front porch and locked the door. She doesn’t turn away just yet. She closes her eyes and grips the keys in her right palm. She tightens the keys around her hand, feeling the dull edges puncture her but not breaking skin. She concentrates on the feeling, and not on the slowly rising panic in her chest at the thought of being behind the wheel.

After last night, she feels as though her monster was always wide awake, lurking in the shadows and ready to grab hold on to Nicole. As if it knew that she was in a vulnerable place, easily drawn towards its menacing clawed hands.

“Don’t go there..” Nicole opens her eyes at Waverly’s voice. She could feel the monster’s pull weaken at it, but roaring back in anger. She feels a warm gentle hand enclosed around her forearm, pulling her away from the door, pulling her away from her monster.

As Nicole body’s turn, facing Waverly, she feels the monster slip away, powerless against the call of the angel in front of her.

Nicole lets herself get lost deep in those hazel eyes, pondering about how Waverly has seemed to have affected her. The smaller woman has brought out the monster she has kept at bay for so many years, but she also had the power to reel it back to its cage when it becomes overbearing. 

It baffles Nicole how Waverly has brought out polar opposites. And instead of getting scared, she stood still, confident that Waverly would always call out for her when she gets lost and she knew she would always come to her.

“I’ll come running back.” Nicole tells Waverly. She didn’t need to explain, she just knew Waverly would understand. “Just call for me. I’ll follow.” _Where you go, I go._ Her heart promises.

Waverly hears her promise. She makes her own, “I’ll always be on the other side. Patiently waiting.” Waverly tells Nicole.

Waverly knows she can’t promise her heart to Nicole. But she can promise to be always there for her. Whatever monster was trying to get Nicole away from Waverly, she won’t let her fight it alone. If she has to, she will scream at the top of her lungs to guide Nicole back to her.

Waverly takes the keys from Nicole’s grasp, surprising the redhead. “Let me drive.” She twirls the keys around her fingers as she starts her path towards the car. “C’mon Nicole! I’m hungry!” Waverly calls over her shoulder.

Nicole smiles to herself, Waverly unknowingly solving her problem for her. She follows Waverly when she realizes something. Her smile fades.

Nicole stops from her tracks and crosses her arms across her chest. “Just because I told you I’ll follow doesn’t mean you can order me around and I’ll do it.”

Waverly was on the driver’s side of the car and looked over to where Nicole was standing. Nicole had a pout on her face, trying to look very disgruntled, but to Waverly she just looked like a very unhappy puppy who wants treats. She knew what treats to give.

“Nicole, can you get into the car so we can have some breakfast? Please.” Waverly pleads, giving Nicole her most impressive smile.

Nicole was a goner. The arms on her chest goes slack and drops on her side. She feels her lips turn, a dopey smile on her face. “Okay.”

Waverly shakes her head in amusement. She was about to reach for the car door handle when another hand beats her to it. It surprised her to see Nicole standing next to her. “Let me..” The redhead opens the door and gestures her in.

“You know you can’t do these charming things to me, right?” Waverly says as she settles in her seat.

“Who said I’m being charming?” Nicole gives her a mischievous smile, dimples coming out to play. “I’m just being polite.” She winks at Waverly before closing the door.

Waverly’s jaw goes slack. _She knows!_

Nicole opens the door to the other side and goes in. She settles in her seat and puts on her seatbelt. Ready, she looks at Waverly and finds her looking at her incredulously. “What?”

“I can’t believe you.” Waverly turns on the engine after putting on her seatbelt.

“What are you talking about?” Nicole turns on the heater and puts it in full blast.

Waverly shakes her head in disapproval. _The audacity of this woman._ “Nothing, Nicole. Nothing.”

Nicole looks at Waverly in confusion. “You’re being weird again.”

“Shut up, Pooh!” Waverly says without looking at Nicole as she slowly reverses the car away from the driveway.

“Hey!” She hears Nicole say. Judging from her voice, she was definitely sporting a pout on her face. Waverly just heartily laughs as she maneuvers the car around.

Nicole just watches the angel as her laugh fills the car, letting the sound strum her heartstrings gently.

“Ready?” She hears Waverly say as they leave the driveway, her voice excited.

Nicole knew the battles she will have to face, her past, present and future all coming into a full circle at once. It was terrifying, but looking at Waverly, she knew she wouldn’t have to fight them alone. If she ever loses her way, gets lost in the darkness, she was confident she’ll hear her angel calling and nothing will stop her from coming to her.

Nicole smiles, heart hammering anew with fervor. “Lead the way.” She tells her.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for patience, kind words and encouragement! I hope everyone is in a good place and if not, may this give you a moment of respite.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You've reached the end of the chapter! Thank you very much for giving it some time to read! How was it?
> 
> Let me know - twitter @seyredorange | IG @seyflores | tumblr iamseyflores


End file.
